PRIMERA VEZ
by Yui-3000
Summary: - 8059 - La primera vez, en muchas situaciones de esta pareja. - Italia/Reunión - La primera vez que Yamamoto conoció al padre de Gokudera…  - PARTE II -
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!!**

**Bueno, tengo que decir que la pareja de Yamamoto x Gokudera me ha pegado y**_** fuerte**_**, así que yo tambien quiero cooperar un poquito con unos cuantos drabbles (o mini historias) de estos dos**.** Ojala y les gusten, no serán muchos, a lo mas unos 3 o 4 más aparte de los que están aqui.**

**^^ Todos (casi) se desarrollan después de que regresan del futuro.**

**Gracias a todos!**

**

* * *

**

_**La primera vez **_que Yamamoto sintió algo más por Gokudera fue en la Batalla de los anillos, cuando este luchó contra Belphegor para obtener el anillo de la Tormenta, en las instalaciones de la escuela.

Yamamoto miró en aquella pequeña pantalla como segundo a segundo, Gokudera había si capaz de utilizar toda su astucia para deducir los hilos detrás de esos cuchillos…

Esa inteligencia, fuerza y entrega hicieron a Yamamoto temblar.

La terrible explosión que cimbro todo el piso provocó en él un sentimiento de ahogo.

¿No podía ser que él…?

Pero cuando salió del humo y regresó a ellos e indirectamente a él… Su alma regresó a su cuerpo.

Cuando lo obligó a prometer que no perdería en su batalla contra Squalo, Yamamoto pudo sentir la lealtad correr a través de la sangre del italiano.

Y en ese instante, cuando el beisbolista ayudaba al italiano a ponerse en pie para llevarlo a la enfermería supo que nunca más vería a Gokudera Hayato de la misma forma.

* * *

_**La primera vez**_ que Gokudera sintió algo extraño en su pecho fue el día que tuvieron que ensayar como se comportarían ante la ceremonia de la Herencia, donde serian presentados como los protectores oficiales del Decimo Vongola.

Uno a uno tendría que dar su juramento de lealtad a Sawada Tsunayoshi y aunque ese día en particular fuera un simple ensayo, cada Guardián tuvo que vestir con un traje formal y una camisa acorde al color de su Flama.

Cuando todos estuvieron todos listos – Algunos más a gusto que otros - Reborn asintió con su cabeza y Gokudera fue por lógica el primero en pasar, ya que él representaba la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola así como también la razón de la Familia, caminó hasta donde un nervioso Tsuna se removía inquieto en una silla. Gokudera se arrodilló y con extremo cuidado tomó la mano de Tsuna y beso el anillo Vongola con toda su devoción, repitió el juramento que previamente había ensayado una y otra a lo largo de toda esa semana. Con gran orgullo se incorporó y como lo dictaba su futuro título se puso a la derecha del Décimo Vongola.

El siguiente en acercarse fue Yamamoto Takeshi, su eterna sonrisa brilló en su rostro y aunque se sintió completamente perdido y abochornado caminó hasta donde estaban sus amigos, inclino su cabeza en señal de saludo y se arrodilló frente a Tsuna.

Gokudera bufó en disgusto, aun sin creer que un tipo tan tonto como él aspirara a ser la mano izquierda o espiritual de la Familia Vongola.

La mirada de Yamamoto cambió en ese segundo y Gokudera enarcó una ceja al repentino cambio del aura que desprendió el beisbolista.

- "Juro…" – Dijo Yamamoto con la voz más seria que el italiano había escuchado decir en toda su puta vida – "Como Guardián de la Lluvia..." - Continuó, sin embargo y para sorpresa de Gokudera, Yamamoto giró discretamente sus ojos hacia él – "Darte mis habilidades, mis conocimientos, mi vida y mi entrega total a ti y a la familia Vongola, seré aquel que se lleve todas tus heridas y traiga la tranquilidad a ti…"

El Guardián de la Tormenta resopló, por un segundo ¡Solo por segundo! Creyó sentir que Yamamoto no decía aquellas palabras como un juramento de lealtad a la familia Vongola, no… era más bien como...

Como…

Yamamoto terminó de hablar y siguiendo con el protocolo se colocó al lado izquierdo de Tsuna.

Gokudera miró de reojo al espadachín, este para variar tenía una vez más su sonrisa en el rostro

- "_Idiota"- _

Y una punzada extraña latió en su corazón.

¿Qué chigados había sido todo eso?

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, muchas gracias por su comentarios, no saben en verdad como me gustan!**

**Mmm, olvidé hacer las advertencias acostumbradas, que es básciamente en este capítulo lo boquita de nuestro querido Gokudera.**

**Sin más, ojalá les guste. Creo que es un cliché este tema XD**

* * *

La primera vez que se besaron, fue… por culpa del imbécil

-"¡No me pienso quitar ni una sola prenda más!" – Había sido el grito de exasperación de Gokudera Hayato –

- "¿Mm? Pero si esas son las reglas" – Contestó Yamamoto con cara desconcertada. Dejo las cartas de Poker que sostenías en el suelo – "Y tu las pusiste si mal no recuerdo" –

- "¡ARG! ¡Maldita sea, ya sé lo que dije! ¡PERO NO LO VOY HACER!" –

Y es que la idea al principio sonaba muy bien.

Todos, por idea de Reborn había terminado en unas cabañas en las montañas. El Arcobaleno había dicho de que ahí entrenaría a Tsuna y que los demás tenían que ir para seguir con su algún tipo de régimen.

En medio de la nada.

Y en pleno invierno.

Gokudera rodó los ojos y maldijo a media familia del espadachín cuando al hacerse los sorteos de las cabañas, a él le había tocado desafortunadamente quedarse con él. ¡ÉL!

¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS DEL MUNDO!

- "Entonces que… ¿Un juego más?" –

Gokudera gruñó. Ese era el tercer día que llevaban en ese jodido lugar, los días anteriores el sádico Arcobaleno solo los había obligado a unas sencillas peleas y tácticas de sobrevivencia entre el hielo y la nieve. Sin embargo, todo el tercer día, no había habido ni rastro de él… ni de su adorado Décimo.

Y esto tenía a Gokudera como gato contra la pared.

Y Yamamoto en un intento por hacerlo sentir 'mejor' había sacado de su mochila un juego de cartas de que le había regalado su papá en su cumpleaños.

Claro está, el beisbolista no tenía ni la más mínima idea ni por dónde empezar. Y tardo casi toda la mañana en convencer al Italiano de que le enseñase a jugar.

- "¡Ya dije que NO!" –

Aunque al final, ambos terminaron sentados en el piso, frente a la chimenea y con unas cuantas cartas en mano. Y ahí precisamente al Italiano se le había ocurrido la _brillante - _y ahora veía que estúpida - idea de apostar. Yamamoto solo asintió curioso de lo que podrían arriesgar en un lugar como ese.

Pero como siempre, el italiano era de muchas y variadas ideas.

- "Tu ropa" – Había contestado Gokudera a la pregunta no formulada del espadachín -

Oh si, ya quería ver como el idiota ese se las arreglaba entre el frío, sin una sola mugre prenda que lo cubriera – pensó – Como disfrutaría verlo muerto de frió en menos de un minuto.

Pero las cosas se le habían arruinado, cuando después de unas cuantas manos de Poker, el casi desnudo era él y Yamamoto no había perdido más que su bufanda.

Puta madre… ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto?

- "Oye Gokudera..." –

- "¿Qué chingados quieres?" – Preguntó abrazándose a sí mismo –

- "¿Tienes frío?" –

- "¡Ese no es tu problema!" –

-"Yo digo que sí" – Respondió barajeando las cartas. Se quedó mirando unos segundos a su compañero y después sonrió un poco más –

- "¿De qué mierda te ríes ahora? ¡Te estás burlando de mi!" –

- "De hecho… tengo una idea" –

- "¿Tu ideas? ¡Lloverá mierda cuando eso pase!" – Gokudera tembló y el espadachín rió -

- "Bueno… Te iba a sugerir un trato, la próxima mano… Que sea un todo o nada, si tu ganas, yo… me desvisto" – Dijo sonrojándose tan pronto como terminó de hablar –

- "¿Y si yo gano?" – Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos – "¿Qué pendejada vas a querer?" –

- "Te lo digo al final" –

Basta decir que pasaron varios segundos en completo silencio.

- "¿Y bien?" –

- "Madres… está bien… dudo mucho que un _friki del beisbol _ como tu pueda pedir algo inteligente" –

Yamamoto asintió y Gokudera le arrebató las cartas, jurando que el japonés estaba haciendo trampa pero aun ignorando como lo hacía.

Después de algunos minutos, cada uno mostró su jugada

- "Full" – Dijo Gokudera orgulloso ¡A ver cómo le ganaba el imbécil ese! Yamamoto por su parte se llevó una mano detrás de su nuca – "Ya lo decía yo ¡Ahora devuélveme toda mi ropa!" –

- "Creo que si… tu ganas…" – Respondió ladeando la cabeza – "¡Todas mis cartas son iguales! Que mala suerte…" –

- "¡Ja!" – Gokudera infló el pecho orgulloso pero este se desinfló cuando Yamamoto mostro su jugada y en él se podía ver una Flor Imperial – "." –

- "¿Qué?" – El espadachín lo miró sin comprender – "¿No me digas que gane?" –

Gokudera no contestó, tomo las cartas entre sus manos y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de rabia

- "Habla de una vez antes de que arrepienta y vuele tu estúpido rostro junto con toda la estúpida montaña, ¿Qué quieres de mi?" –

Yamamoto rió, se paro, tomó a Gokudera del brazo y lo obligó a pararse también.

- "Quiero un beso" – Fue la sencilla respuesta que dio –

Gokudera no dijo nada por varios y largos segundos.

Que en realidad fueron varios y largos minutos

¿Qué había dicho que?

¿UN _**QUÉ**_?

- "¿Gokudera?" –

- "¡No te voy a dar--!" – Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de si quiera pensar su frase, Gokudera abrió los ojos cuando Yamamoto se acercó y junto sus labios en un cálido y suave beso. Gokudera se resistió pero la lengua del beisbolista cálidamente lo invitaban a más… Gokudera ente abrió la boca y pudo sentir como Yamamoto exploraba cada parte de él de una muy húmeda y sugestiva forma.

El espadachín incluso se dio el lujo de poner su mano alrededor del cuello del Italiano para profundizar el beso que duró apenas unos cuantos segundos -

-"¿Vez? No era tan difícil" – Dijo cuando rompió contacto, ligeramente abochornado pero con una sonrisa aun más amplia. Se dio la media vuelta, caminó un par de pasos y recogió la ropa del Italiano del suelo – "Toma, de todas formas no pensaba quedármelo. No son de mi talla Ja ja!" –

Yamamoto dio la media vuelta

- "Mm, tengo hambre, voy a preparar algo para cenar" – Y algo mas dijo el entrar a la cocina, Gokudera no supo muy bien que fue, aunque tampoco le importo –

Su mente.

Estaba en blanco.


	3. Chapter 3

**He aquí otro momento para estos dos!**

**Saludos!**

**

* * *

**

La primera vez que Yamamoto vio desnudo a Gokudera. No fue como lo tenía exactamente planeado

Había pasado una semana de aquel 'beso' que compartieran. Y Gokudera se había vuelto un completo arisco.

Tsuna, en un momento de descanso le preguntó al espadachín si sabia el por qué del cambio tan drástico de su auto nombrado 'Mano Derecha', ya que para que cuando él llegara a la cabaña que usaban de comedor común todos los Guardianes y que Gokudera no saliera gritando su típico 'Décimo' era porque algo muy extraño pasaba con el Italiano

- "No… estoy seguro" – Contestó Yamamoto sin su típica sonrisa –

Tsuna abrió la boca también para preguntar qué pasaba con Yamamoto pero no hubo tiempo, justo cuando todos estaban a punto de cenar, el Arcobaleno Verde apareció en escena con sus múltiples robots y destruyó todo a su paso.

Ryohei, Hibari y Chrome fueron separados en un grupo mientras que Tsuna, Lambo y Reborn terminaron en otro.

Yamamoto quedó solo, sacó su espada de su funda y haciendo uso de toda su habilidad destruyó a cuanto artefacto de metal se le atravesara, no estuvo consiente de cuánto tiempo paso entre una destrucción y otra, solo se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo y no veía la hora de que aquella locura terminara

¿Qué demonios quería esta vez ese lunático?

Un árbol se partió a la mitad a cientos de metros de donde él estaba y vio alarmado llamas rojas emerger de entre los arboles

Llamas de Tormenta

Yamamoto corrió tan rápido como sus piernas y el follaje se lo permitieron, llegó hasta la orilla de un enorme lago congelado y ahí, rodeado de varios robots Gokudera peleaba con su Sistema C.A.I.

- "¡Gokudera!" –

- "¡Tsk! ¡No me molestes!" – Respondió dando un salto para evadir un proyectil. El espadachín también tuvo que saltar cuando fue atacado por varias bombas, alcanzando a evadir dos de ellas pero una tercera de la que se no percató se acercó peligrosamente hacia él - "¡Quítate idiota!" – Gritó empujando a Yamamoto fuera del área.

Una fuerte explosión y una onda expansiva sacudió toda la zona

Cuando el humo se disipó, el Guardián de la Lluvia solo pudo ver horrorizado como un enorme hoyo se abría paso entre lo que alguna vez fue tierra y desesperado buscó con la mirada donde estaba Gokudera.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Gokudera había salido arrojado contra el lago, donde particularmente el hielo estaba más delgado.

El hielo con la fuerza del impacto terminó por romperse y el italiano cayó al agua.

Agua por debajo del punto de congelación.

- "¡GOKUDERA!" – Yamamoto sacó su caja Vongola e invocó sus tres espadas cortas y su espada larga. El beisbolista estaba enojado _terriblemente _enojado y en menos de tres minutos, cada robot, androide o lo que sea que fueran estaban completamente demolido - "¡GOKUDERA!" - El beisbolista no lo dudo, corrió hasta el hielo y con la llama de su anillo convirtió el hielo circulante en agua. Dejo caer sus espadas y se zambulló tan profundo como pudo.

El frio le caló hasta sus huesos.

Eran como _agujas_ clavándose en cada centímetro de su piel.

Nadó con todas sus fuerzas hasta el Guardián de la Tormenta, quien estaba en estado semiinconsciente y con esfuerzo lo obligó a salir completamente a flote, sus músculos se entumecieron pero aun así se las arregló para nadar con él hasta la orilla.

Gokudera tosió tan fuerte como pudo al sentir el aire llegar a sus pulmones

- "¡Oi! Gokudera ¿Me escuchas?" –

- "Hn" –

- "Rayos" - El Japonés miró hacia su alrededor. Ninguno de sus compañeros estaba cerca, las explosiones habían cesado pero no sabía en qué circunstancias –

Yamamoto gruñó e ignorando su propio frio cargó a su compañero entre sus brazos, con cuidado pero lo más rápido que pudo se fue corriendo entre el bosque.

Lo mejor era ponerlo a salvo primero.

Escuchó una rama crujir, sostuvo a Gokudera con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho blandió su espada a centímetros del intruso

- "¡Hey!" – Ryohei dio dos pasos hacia atrás – "¡Eso estuvo cerca, AL EXTREMO cerca!" –

- "¡Sempai!" - Parpadeó y bajó su arma – "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Y Tsuna?" –

-"Ah, por eso te buscaba, pero antes…" – El Guardián del Sol se acercó a Gokudera y sacó su bisturí de su caja Vongola, de la punta de este salió una flama amarilla con la que empezó a curar al Guardián de la Tormenta – "Me mandaron a buscarlos a ti y al cabeza de pulpo. Todos están bien, algunos con mas heridas que otros, pero en términos generales _bien" _ - Frunció el ceño – "Ese loco escapó… " –

- "¡Ah!" – Gokudera gimió y se removió entre los brazos de Yamamoto, pero este no lo soltó -

- "Listo" – Dijo Ryohei cuando terminó de curar sus heridas -

- "¿Por qué no despierta?" – Miró preocupado el rostro del italiano, se semblante se veía estresado y no dejaba de temblar. Ryohei se cruzó de brazos.

- "Puedo deducir que de todos, fue quien tuvo más heridas, el cabeza de pulpo tuvo mala suerte…" –

- "No fue mala suerte…" – Susurró Yamamoto – "¿Y las cabañas están bien?" – Ryohei asintió dudoso – "Me llevaré a Gokudera a nuestra cabaña" –

- "Adelántate, yo les diré a los demás" -

Yamamoto no contestó solo tomo al Guardián de la Tormenta entre sus brazos una vez más y corrió hasta su cabaña, abrió la puerta de una patada y apretó la mandíbula. Su cuerpo le dolía horriblemente.

Gokudera gimió una vez más cuando un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

El beisbolista tan rápido como su cuerpo entumecido le permitió caminó hasta la chimenea y dejo a Gokudera lo más cerca posible, se fue hasta la recamara del italiano y busco toallas secas junto una muda de ropa seca, sin embargo, con todo el dolor de su alma, tuvo él que cambiarse primero de ropa, sabía que si él también entraba en hipotermia no podría ayudar en nada.

Regresó al lado del italiano y lo primero que hizo al estar a su lado fue quitarle su ropa.

Bueno, en realidad, eso fue lo primero que PENSO que debía de hacer.

Pero…

Una sensación extraña lo invadió.

Tenía que quitarle la ropa a Gokudera

TODA la ropa

Eso incluía… bueno… incluía…

– "Ya…ma…mo…to…" –

- "Gokudera, ¿Me escuchas?" – Pregunto preocupado pero no recibió respuesta -

Y se armó de valor.

Una a una, fue quitando la ropa de Gokudera hasta llegar a la interior, todos los colores se le subieron al rostro al beisbolista cuando lo dejo completamente desnudo.

Yamamoto solo pudo tragar saliva fuertemente

Gokudera era realmente hermoso. De piel blanca y suave. Cuerpo delgado pero atlético.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Ahora ya no sentía frio, sino todo lo contrario….

Con las toallas, secó el cuerpo del italiano, lo vistió dando una última y rápida mirada del cuerpo de su compañero, que sabía, no volvería a ver así durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminó de cambiarlo. Gokudera tembló.

Yamamoto se mordió el labio con fuerza ¿Y ahora que hacía?

La chimenea crepitó y el beisbolista acercó el sillón de la mini sala a la chimenea y acostó a Gokuera ahí, busco todos los cobertores de la casa y uno a uno se los puso encima

-"Yamamoto… "-Volvió a susurrar el Guardián de la Tormenta entre sueños –

- "Aquí estoy" – Respondió sentándose a su lado – "No me he ido a ningún lado" - El Guardián de la Lluvia acarició el rostro del italiano, aun estaba frió. Miró a su alrededor pensando que hacer

_Usar el cuerpo humano es una buena __fuente de calor…_

Yamamoto brincó, esas palabras las había dicho Gokudera en alguna clase de Biología… hace ya muchos meses, miró a su compañero y nuevamente se mordió el labio.

Su mano descubrió los cobertores y en un arranque de repentina vergüenza se acostó al lado de Gokudera con todos los colores rojos en su rostro, atrajo el cuerpo del italiano a su propio cuerpo y lo abrazó.

El olor del italiano inundo sus sentidos

_Qué_ bien se sentía

Yamamoto restregó los brazos del italiano para infundirte y calor y enredó sus piernas con las de él.

_Deliciosamente _bien

Gokudera suspiró y dejó de temblar, su cuerpo empezó a calentarse y Yamamoto sonrió enternecido, llevo sus manos hasta el rostro del otro Guardián y lo acarició. Sonrió al ver a Gokudera dormir tan pacíficamente, casi le hacía creer imposible el horrible carácter del que era dueño el italiano. Pero bueno, esa era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de él.

Yamamoto se acercó solo un poco y le robó otro beso de la comisura de sus labios.

Lo abrazó sin lastimarlo y se dejó llevar por el sueño que comenzaba también a invadirlo

Ese viaje, aun todos los problemas.

Estaba siendo, el mejor de su vida.


	4. Chapter 4

La primera vez que Gokudera sintió celos… pero nunca lo admitió así mismo fue en la fiesta de graduación de la secundaria.

La dichosa fiesta se realizó en el gimnasio de la escuela, un evento magnifico, con luces, sonido y porque negarlo, botellas de alcohol que varios alumnos llevaron de contrabando. Incluso Tsuna no perdió la oportunidad e invitó a salir a Kyoko y aunque Haru no era de la misma escuela se las arregló de alguna manera para poder asistir.

Esa noche, todos se sentaron en la misma mesa para pasar un buen rato, bueno… todos menos Gokudera pasaban un buen rato, ya que él no podía estar menos a gusto con todas las mujeres de su salón – o de otros – persiguiéndolo a donde quiera que fuera para rogarle que bailara con ellas

Yamamoto incluso también más de una vez le insistió en que lo acompañara a bailar, que a él no le importaba que fueran hombres.

- "¡Todos están tan distraídos que ni cuenta se van a dar!" -

- "¡Vete al demonio!"-

Fue la respuesta que dio una y otra vez. Yamamoto se encogió de hombros decepcionado, se levantó y se perdió entre la multitud

Tres horas después Gokudera miro su reloj, ya eran casi la una de la mañana y la pinche fiesta que no veía para cuando acabar.

Sacó de entre su traje una cajetilla de cigarros ya que por muy celebración que fuera los pinches maestros no les estaban dejando fumar dentro del gimnasio, pero eso le valió madres, sacó su encendedor de entre su pantalón, encendió su cigarro y le dio una buena bocanada.

Mejor.

Miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba saturado de gente y la música estruendosa provocaba que todo a su alrededor vibrara, desde el suelo hasta los vidrios.

Gakudera entrecerró los ojos cuando miró en medio de la pista a Yamamoto bailar con algunas chicas que reconoció como compañeras de ellos. Y gruñó cuando lo vio reír de manera estúpida con algo que alguna de aquellas _zorras_ le susurró al oído.

El italiano bufó y volvió a fumar, durante los siguientes 20 minutos observó y analizó detenidamente a cada una a una aquellas mujeres locas que bailaba con el beisbolista.

Apretó su cigarro con fuerza. ¿Quién rayos se creía ese cretino para distraerse de aquella forma?

¡Debía de estar prestando toda su atención al Decimo y no perdiendo el tiempo en pendejada y media!

Un escalofrió invadió su espalda.

Hablando del Décimo… ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

- "¡Arg!" – Gokudera se quiso golpear ahí mismo, por estar prestando atención al imbécil ese no había vigilado a su adorado Décimo como debía -

Miro desesperadamente hacia todos lados y suspiro aliviado cuando vio a Tsuna platicar amenamente con Kyoko, Haru y Hana, muy cerca de la mesa de aperitivos.

Frunció el ceño. ¡El que debía dejar de estar pensando en pendejada y media era él!

Pero inconscientemente regresó su atención al beisbolista que con gran maestría hizo girar a una muchacha al ritmo de la música.

Uno, dos bailes más

Yamamoto rió y aquella melodía terminó, el Guardián de la Lluvia se disculpó con la mujer en turno diciendo que quería descansar, pero aquella esa…esa… _perra_, rubia y alta, solo se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la boca.

Y la paciencia de Gokudera llegó a su límite.

¡Eso era más que suficiente!

Estrujó su cigarro y con fuertes zancadas y empujando a cuanta persona se atravesara en su camino, llegó hasta al lado del imbécil

- "¡TÚ!" -

-"¡Go-Gokudera!" - Yamamoto se puso pálido y no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando el italiano lo jaló con fuerza del brazo y no lo soltó hasta que los dos estuvieron fuera del gimnasio - "¡Puedo explicarlo!" - Yamamoto abrió la boca pero recibió de lleno un puñetazo que casi lo tiró al suelo de no ser por que dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se apoyó contra una de las paredes. El beisbolista frunció el ceño molesto nuevamente abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró cuando Gokudera lo agarró con fuerza por la solapa de su camisa y lo acercó para besarlo de tal forma que hizo a Yamamoto gemir de gusto -

- "¡Y que no se vuelva a repetir!" – Dijo el Guardián de la Tormenta cuando rompió el beso, dio la media vuelta, su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas estaban fuertemente coloreadas –

Yamamoto solo puso llevarse una mano a su mejilla adolorida y luego a sus labios que sintió arder

Y pestañeó por varios segundos.

- "Me dolió – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, entendiendo lo que acaba de pasar. Se acercó hasta la espalda de su compañero y lo abrazó –

-"Tsk, esa era la idea" - Yamamoto recargo su mejilla en el hombro del italiano, aspiró su aroma, a lo lejos se escuchó la música del baile –

- "Gokudera… no tienes por qué estar celoso" –

- "¿Quién esta celoso? ¡Lo único que quería era que regresas a la realidad y prestaras atención como Guardián del Décimo! ¡No tienes ningún derecho para distraerte con esas zorras!" -

Yamamoto rio.

_Sí, claro_

- "Ah, pero si Tsuna está con Kyoko en la barra. ¿Nada malo le puede pasar ahí o sí?" –

Yamamoto volvió a reír y Gokudera se tenso, ¿Ósea que ese bueno para nada de hecho_** SI**_ estaba poniendo atención?

_Arg!_

– "¿Bailamos?" –

- "No" –

- "Anda, yo se que tu sí quieres" – Afirmó abrazándolo un más fuerte y meciendo su cuerpo de un lado hacia otro sugestivamente – "¿Si?" –

- "¡NO!" –

-"Por faavooor" –

- "¡Que no!" –

_Cinco minutos de silencio_

- "¿Entonces sí?" -

- "¿Acaso eres id—olvídalo, si eres un idiota… Si te digo que si, ¿Me dejas de fastidiar?" – Yamamoto asintió y Gokudera se dio la media vuelta, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto, el beisbolista sonrió enternecido y con pasos lentos lo fue guiando en su pista provisional -

La música duro unos dos minutos más y para cuando terminó Yamamoto abrazó con fuerza al italiano, él por respuesta devolvió el abrazo, sus cuerpos aun meciéndose con una música imaginaria.

El Guardián de la lluvia quiso, deseó fervientemente besar a Gokudera ahí mismo, pero supo que _**su **_italiano aun no estaba del todo listo para admitir sus sentimientos hacia él, había caricias, gestos y besos (y que buenos besos– pensó - ) pero no dejaban de ser solo eso…

Pero algún día…

Sería el mismo Gokudera quien admitiría que lo que había entre ellos era más fuerte que ellos mismo

Y Yamamoto sabia, que cuando eso pasara

Él sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Habia dicho que la historia empezaba despues del Arco del Futuro, pero este capítulo ocurré precisamente dentro de esta Saga. No tiene spoilers._

* * *

La primera vez que Gokudera se reprochó a si mismo su curiosidad, ocurrió en su viaje al futuro, cuando todos estaban en la base Vongola a solo unos cuantos días de invadir la base de los Millefiore

Todo empezó ese día (o más bien tarde) en particular, Gokudera salió del cuarto de entrenamiento donde estuviera practicando con su recién adquirido sistema C.A.I, con varias heridas encima y su costado derecho doliéndole horriblemente terminó por apretar los dientes con fuerza y recargarse en una de las tantas paredes de aquel laberinto que era esa base subterránea, maldijo entre dientes su descuido al momento de entrenar y se juró encerrar a Uri eternamente tan pronto como destruyeran a Byakuran.

_¡__Maldito gato!_

Bufó de dolor y siguió su camino por los pasillos, tenía que vendarse las lesiones… pero no quería que nadie se enterara que estaba herido.

Mala suerte estar en un lugar rodeado de personas.

Volvió a maldecir ¡Ningún lugar estaba vacío!

En la cocina la mujer gritona cocinaba acompañada de la vaca estúpida, en su cuarto el Décimo dormía luego de su entrenamiento con Hibari (Y por su vida que nunca molestaría al Décimo con nimiedades como sus heridas) en la biblioteca estaba su hermana – a la que ni de broma quería cerca – el pequeño cuarto de hospital la rara mujer de nombre Chrome dormía, en los pisos inferiores el crecido Fuuta revisaba el sistema eléctrico, en la sala de reuniones el friki del béisbol platicaba amenamente con Reborn ¡Y hasta el cuarto de lavado! la hermana del cabeza de césped ayudada de I-Pin doblaban la ropa seca…

-"¡Maldita sea!" – Gokudera pensó que no podía tener peor suerte, apretó su costado y giró sobre uno de los pasillos que no conocía, en uno de los extremos más profundos de la base –

Caminó encontrándose solo con un montón de cajas por aquí y por allá, ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿Qué tenían todas esas cajas? Contestaría esa pregunta después, siguió en línea recta dio vuelta hacia su derecha y encontró una puerta – _Que extraño_ – Se acercó, giró la perilla y la puerta se abrió sin dificultad, Gokudera enarcó una ceja y encendió la luz… era una habitación.

Una elegante y espaciosa habitación, con una cama acolchonada, un closet en una de las paredes, un stereo bastante moderno y un escritorio.

Bueno, sea de quien sea, estaba vacío. Gokudera sonrió, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en la cama, volvió apretar los dientes ¡Todo, TODO su maldito cuerpo le dolía hasta el alma!

Sacó de entre una mochilita que venía cargando un kit de primeros auxilios, se quitó la camisa, mojó un trozo de algodón en alcohol y se le lo aplico en su herida

- "¡Con un demonio!" – La herida le ardió pero no movió el algodón, dejo que poco a poco que el ardor fuera pasando y volvió a repetir el procedimiento una y otra vez en cada una de sus heridas. Al terminar aplicó una pomada y se vendo – no tan fácilmente –

Todo le llevó aproximadamente una hora, cuando termino se volvió a poner su camisa y se recostó en aquella mullida cama

_Que cómoda – Pensó – _

Giró sobre su costado izquierdo e inconscientemente olió la almohada.

_Rico…_

_Olía__, muy, muy rico…_

Era como a…

- "¿Colonia?" – Gokudera volvió a sentarse, ese olor a colonia lo recordaba muy bien, lo había percibido por primera vez en el bosque… con el Guardián de la Lluvia Yamamoto Takeshi, claro, en su versión de 10 años en el futuro –

Frunció el ceño y observó la habitación con más detenimiento ¿Acaso ese lugar era donde dormía el futuro Yamamoto?

¡Maldita fuera su suerte!

De todas las habitaciones que podían existir en ese maldito lugar tenía que terminar precisamente en el cuarto de su rival…

Se paró rápidamente, mejor se largaba antes de que le dieran ganas de volar toda la habitación, pero su cuerpo que no pensaba igual que él se lo impidió ya que tan pronto como dio algunos pasos una punzada de dolor lo hiso detenerse y doblarse, Gokudera trastabilló y se agarro de la silla que estaba cerca del escritorio

- "Rayos…" – Jaló la silla y sentó en ella, al parecer tendría que quedarse un rato mas en lo que recobraba un poco de fuerzas –

Y ya que estaba ahí… Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro, mejor se ponía a 'investigar', con suerte y encontraba algo que les pudiera ser útil en su pelea, además… el _verdadero _dueño estaba muy lejos – Algo así como a 10 años de distancia -

Miró el escritorio, tenía varias cosas encimas, como algunos cuántos libros de física… enarcó una ceja ¿Desde cuándo el idiota leía ese tipo de libros? Alto. Mejor pregunta ¿Desde cuándo el idiota leía?

Había plumas tiradas por todos lados y unos cuantos papeles, Gokudera chistó y reviso uno por uno, varios de ellos era promocionales de juegos de beisbol y uno en particular hablaba de una conferencia en Nanimori sobre la vida en otro planeta ¿Una conferencia de vida en otro planeta? ¿En esa ciudad? Vaya, que lástima que no pudiera asistir…pero anotó mentalmente la fecha, por si podía regresar al pasado – y claro que lo haría – asistiría a esa conferencia, y no le importaba tener que esperarse esos 10 años.

Dejo los papeles tal y como lo encontró, tomó uno de los libros de física y lo ojeó

- "Vaya, vaya…" – Eran libros bastante avanzados, no podía creer que Yamamoto tuviera algo así dentro de su habitación, siendo honestos un friki del beisbol no podría ni siquiera entender cuáles eran los principios de la velocidad y la aceleración. ¡Mucho menos entender el movimiento de las partículas subatómicas!

Gokudera ojeó un par de minutos todos los libros, dio la vuelta a una de las hojas y encontró una foto

Abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido.

Tomó con cuidado la fotografía entre sus dedos y la miró detenidamente

Era una imagen de Yamamoto, pero no del de 25 años que conoció. No. Aquí se veía ligeramente más joven, posiblemente de unos 22 años. La fotografía era de medio cuerpo, Yamamoto traía puesto un elegante smokin negro y milagrosamente estaba bien peinado.

_Seguramente llovió ese día…_

Gokudera analizó con cuidado cada rasgo del Guardián de la lluvia, los ojos de Yamamoto no estaban del todo afilados como lo recordaba de su homologo de 25 años y su barbilla aun no tenía esa cicatriz que le resaltaba tanto, y quien fuera que le haya tomado la fotografía había provocado que Yamamoto le diera su mejor sonrisa de 100 Wat's de potencia que solo usaba cuando estaba realmente feliz por algo.

Y por cierto, lo agarraron desprevenido… Ya que traía las manos sobre su corbata negra y al parecer trataba inútilmente de arreglársela…

Gokudera refunfuñó pensando en que siempre sería un inútil. Desvió su vista hacia las manos del Guardián de la Lluvia, más precisamente a su mano izquierda.

Traía dos anillos puestos.

En el dedo de corazón – Y como debía ser – Estaba el anillo Vongola que le acreditaba su título como Guardián de la Lluvia del Décimo Vongola

Pero en el dedo anular… Gokudera entrecerró los ojos.

¿Qué era eso?

_Ah! Pregunta estúpida _

Claro que sabía que era _**eso.**_

Era una argolla de matrimonio

Bajo la foto con un sentimiento de molestia.

_¿Qué significaba eso?_

¿Quería decir que el infeliz de Yamamoto tenía una vida APARTE que la de servir fielmente al Décimo?

Eso no podía permitirlo

¡Nunca!

Los Guardianes solo estaban para servir al Décimo, para hacer su vida alrededor de él y servirlo.

Era una obligación de toda la vida…. No un estúpido juego como Yamamoto decía que era.

Volvió a mirar la foto unos minutos más

El imbécil se veía tan feliz…

Tal vez…

Igual y se lo merecía – pensó después de un buen rato – Era un cabeza de aire de buen corazón, no podía negar que era muy posible que encontrara a una buena muchacha que soportara sus idioteces…

A diferencia de él, que entre más cerca lo tenía, más ganas le daban de golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia

- "Tsk, que tonterías" – Gokudera volvió a dejar la foto en libro, se paró ya con menos dolor, tomo sus cosas de la mullida cama y sin hacer ruido caminó hasta la puerta.

Volvió a mirar de reojo el libro que descansaba en el escritorio y nuevamente gruñó molesto.

Si. Ese idiota iba a ser feliz dentro de10 años…

¡Pues bien por él!

Y salió de la habitación.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Quiero dar un GRAN agradecimiento a todos lo que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia, yo espero que siga siendo de su agrado tanto este capítulo como todos los que le siguen! Ojalá y me puedan hacer saber sus comentarios :) que siempre son bien recibidos.**

**Jijii sobre este capítulo solo quiero comentar que SI efectivamente es la habitacion de Yamamoto... y de su pareja XD que todos ya sabemos quien es, no?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un capítulo con muchos spoilers, si alguien no ha leído el manda y NO conoce el FINAL del la Saga del Futuro, no recomiendo leer este capítulo.**

**Gracias!**

* * *

La primera vez que Yamamoto lloró frente a Gokudera… ocurrió a las dos semanas de regresar del futuro.

Todo comenzó una semana después, cuando los Guardianes fueron convocados por Reborn a las afueras de las instalaciones de la escuela.

Todos, excepto Tsuna.

El Arcobaleno fue claro ese día, la lucha contra Byakuran no terminaba con la muerte de él en el futuro o en los paralelos futuros, él existía en el pasado y tenía que ser eliminado por los protectores del Decimo Vongola, se formó un tenso silencio en ese momento pero ninguno replicó. Cada uno conscientemente o inconscientemente sabía que eso de alguna u otra forma tendría que suceder.

Y por acuerdo mutuo dejarían a Tsuna fuera de esto, consientes de que aun no se recuperaba por completo del shock que tuviera el futuro jefe de la Mafia al haber cometido su primer asesinato.

_Tsuna __aún no tenía el temple para semejantes crímenes._

Pero ¿Quién podía culparlo?

Adicionalmente y solo por la crueldad de la misión el Trueno también fue excluido.

Cuando el Arcobeno les ordenó que podían retirarse, la Tormenta, la Lluvia y el Sol agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto, solo la Nube y la Niebla se negaron a tal acto.

Reborn arregló todos los papeles y cada Guardián dio una excusa diferente a sus familiares y amigos antes de partir. Yamamoto le dijo a su Padre que se iría a un evento de beisbol fuera de la ciudad, Gokudera se excusó con el Décimo argumentando que tenia trámites que hacer en el país de Italia, Ryohei salió con su eterna excusa de un torneo de zumo a su hermana, Chrome y Hibari nadie supo que pasó con ellos pero esa misma noche que partió el avión hacia Estados Unidos ellos estuvieron presentes.

* * *

El viaje fue muy largo y tedioso para el gusto de todos.

Pero para Yamamoto Takeshi fue apenas un respiro…

El Guardián de la Lluvia, luego de unas horas de vuelo, miró por la ventana del avión, debajo de ellos se extendió el imponente océano que reflejó la luz de la luna emanando calma y serenidad

Que más que nunca le hiso falta al beisbolista.

Yamamoto apretó los puños, preguntándose por enésima ocasión si _**él**_ tenía el corazón para la ejecución que estaban por cometer, pero el recuerdo de su padre y amigos muertos en el futuro hizo a su espíritu estremecer.

Inconscientemente desvió su mirada a su izquierda quien Gokudera estaba recargado en su asiento, con sus audífonos puestos. Y por como movía los labios, susurraba una canción en italiano – cualquiera que esta fuera -

Yamamoto tragó saliva con fuerza.

_La muerte de un solo hombre por la de miles._

Volvió a mirar al Guardián de la Tormenta

La muerte de un solo hombre…

Yamamoto cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de dormir. Aun quedaban muchas horas de vuelo.

.

..

…

Diez minutos después Gokudera abrió los ojos, consiente del escrutinio al que había sido sometido, se quitó sus audífonos y giró su cabeza hacia su derecha.

Frunció el ceño.

Para él, que su vida ya giraba en torno a la Mafia desde el nacimiento, la misión en la que estaban embarcados no le era para nada desconocido, al contrario, habría juzgado mal a Reborn de haber sido de otra forma.

Yamamoto se removió inquieto en su asiento.

Gokudera no pudo evitar tener cierta lástima por su compañero, esta era la primera misión en la el objetivo era _**matar**_ y para alguien como Yamamoto de corazón alegre y amable… era un golpe muy fuerte.

Desgraciadamente, Gokudera supo que no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Una vez dentro de la Mafia no podías salir de ella… _con vida._

_

* * *

_

Llegaron un lunes por la tarde a Nueva York, para el jueves por la noche ya habían logrado dar con el paradero de Byakuran.

Y nadie imaginó lo que el destino les deparó. Al parecer, Byakuran no solo tenía el poder comunicarse con sus homólogos en los futuros paralelos sino también consigo mismo en los pasados. Ningún Guardián, ni siquiera Reborn que los guiaba, esperaron enfrentarse a una gran cantidad de Mafiosos seguidores de Byakuran, pero no tuvieron tiempo siquiera de reclamar, ya que en minutos se vieron envueltos en una guerra contra los seguidores de de él y supieron más tarde por explicación del Arcobaleno que todos ellos eran; de hecho, el origen de la Familia _Gesso._

Cada Guardián desenfundó su arma

La. Nube. Se. Alejó. Desde la distancia y sin ayuda, atacó a quien se le acercara los dejara vivos o muertos, él solo tenía un objetivo a conseguir.

La. Niebla. Aisló. No permitiendo a nadie salir de su trampa y aunque la chica era ágil, la mayoría del tiempo fue sustituida por su contraparte, quien disfrutó todo el sufrimiento que pudo generar. Al fin que para él, los hombres no eran más que juguetes…

El. Sol. Brilló y deslumbró a cada uno de sus oponentes, pero siendo un elemento generador de vida, no tuvo el valor suficiente de quitarla. No esta vez al menos.

La. Tormenta. Rugió, destruyó y explotó todo lo que se atravesó y como tal solo aquellos que fueran lo suficientemente prudentes para quitarse de su camino pudieron salir vivos de fuerza natural.

La. Lluvia. Arreció, y aunque su fuerza natural era tal que nadie podría controlarla, por esta ocasión se comportó como una lluvia ligera, aquella que apenas se siente pero que aun así es efectiva en su cometido.

* * *

Para el sábado por la mañana, Byakuran estaba acorralado contra la pared, frente a cinco Guardianes Vongola, todos con sus anillos ardiendo con su flama. Todos con caras molestas.

Todos con sangre en las manos.

Hibari y Mukuro tomaron sus respectivos turnos, cada uno con cierta malicia en su rostro, cada uno sin remordimiento.

Byakuran cayó al suelo, se incorporó tambaleándose, sonrió afable y aunque él en esta época su anillo estaba _sellado_, tampoco tenía miedo de morir.

Todo era un juego al fin y al cabo.

Byakuran sonrió un poco más y alzó su mano, con sus dedos retó a que algún Guardián –cualquiera – se acercara para dar el golpe final, queriendo saber quien de aquellos jóvenes tenía más valor, o menos conciencia… igual que él.

Ninguno se movió de momento.

Reborn que estaba a metros de ellos solo entrecerró lo ojos.

El Sol desvió la vista. La Nube y la Niebla alzaron sus respectivas armas. La Tormenta alzó la suya.

Yamamoto miró la hoja de su espada, de esta, unos hilillos de sangre la recorrían, hilillos de sangre al herir a los seguidores de Byakuran.

Sangre de sus enemigos.

Sangre de lágrimas.

Sangre de vidas humanas…

Cerró los ojos y apretó el mango con fuerza.

No había opción de piedad.

Byakuran no la tuvo en el futuro con su Padre.

No podía tenerla él.

La vida de uno… por la vida de todos.

Por la de su familia, de sus amigos, de Gokudera…

Yamamoto alzó su espada en alto y dio un paso al frente… pero un brazo lo detuvo, miró sobre su hombro como Gokudera lo detenía con fuerza y negaba lentamente

- "Todavía no" –

- "¿Por qué?" - La Tormenta sonrió de medio lado –

- "Eres demasiado noble y cabeza hueca como para condenarte al infierno… aún no es tu turno" –

Yamamoto no respondió. No le dio tiempo. En un ataque que sino fue coordinado pareció serlo, la Nube, la Niebla y la Tormenta atacaron y terminaron con lo que habían comenzado

Byakuran dejaba de existir.

* * *

Llegaron un martes por la noche al aeropuerto de Nanimori.

Ninguno dijo nada en el viaje de regreso.

Ninguno dijo nada al llegar a Japón.

Ninguno dijo nada al abordar el taxi personal que los llevaría a su casa.

Yamamoto abrió la puerta de su taxi y se subió, alguien lo empujó con poca amabilidad y se sentó a su lado.

- "¿Gokudera?" –

- "Cállate" –

El Guardián de la Tormenta dio instrucciones al chofer y le dijo la dirección de su departamento. Durante veinte minutos reinó el silencio, llegaron a las afueras de la casa de Gokudera, bajaron y el taxista partió de inmediato.

- "¿Gokudera?" – Volvió a preguntar tímidamente Yamamoto, incómodo miró las calles que conocía de memoria, pero que las sentía tan diferentes.

Corrección, _**él **_era el diferente

El italiano sacó de entre su camisa un cigarro y lo encendió. El beisbolista lo observó con detenimiento durante varios segundos… la persona que estaba ahí a su lado seguía siendo el Gokudera que conocía, de mal genio, gritón, histérico, gran inteligencia y aunque lo negara… de gran corazón…

Y sin embargo…

Se le hacía tan distante, tan diferente…

Las imágenes de sangre regresaron a su mente.

Todo le hacía creer que nada volvería a ser igual.

- "Quédate aquí" – Dijo Gokudera cuando Yamamoto dejó de mirarlo – "Y si te mueves un solo centímetro te meteré una dinamita por donde te aseguro _**no**_ te va a gustar" –

Yamamoto asintió y por poco y sonrió con la amenaza.

Gokudera subió con maleta en mano y el Guardián de la Lluvia aprovechó para sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada, tragó saliva con fuerza, inhalo aire varias veces, pero ni aun así pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a caer por su rostro una tras otra.

El olor a sangre. El a olor a muerte lo perseguían a donde quiera que fuera.

Aun podía sentir la sangre tibia escurrir por el mango de su espada, los gritos de las personas heridas.

Y la risa de Byakuran segundos antes de morir.

_**Morir.**_

.. Eso todos lo sabían y más aún, él ya lo había demostrado en la pelea del futuro y contra Asari Ugetsu.

Él no mataba… pero_** si**_ había visto morir y no había hecho _**nada**_

Recordó vagamente que el niño de nombre Reborn le dijo que él tenía el talento para ser un Hitman, un asesino. Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Si, podía ser hábil con la espada.

Si, podía entender rápido las situaciones en una batalla

Si, podía deducir los puntos débiles de sus enemigos

Si, él podía hacer muchas cosas y más. Pero…

¿Valía la pena?

Su mente decía que si pero su conciencia no estaba de acuerdo…

Gimió limpiándose la nariz.

Gokudera regresaría en cualquier segundo

No quería que lo viera llorar.

- "Idiota" – Dijo el Italiano al llegar a su lado y tenderle un pañuelo limpio – "Eres un gran idiota" – Volvió a repetir pero más suave –

Yamamoto desglosó una sonrisa triste y más lágrimas cayeron de su rostro

- "Ya no es un juego ¿Verdad?" –

- "Nunca lo fue" –

- "No me gusta" –

- "A casi nadie" –

- "¿A ti si?" - Silencio – "¿Gokudera?" –

- "Este es mi mundo Yamamoto" – Contestó después de unos segundos – "Y no conozco otro, todo lo hacemos por la _**familia**_, por el Décimo y por los que nos rodean, todos somos la Familia Vongola y por ellos y por nosotros tuvimos que hacer esto" –

Yamamoto sonrió triste, haciéndose mil preguntas a la vez – y con un muy cercano dolor de cabeza – la familia… sus amigos, su padre y todos lo que conocía.

_La muerte de uno, por la vida de otros_

- "Se…" – Continuó Gokudera una vez más – "… Que esto no es fácil para ti, nunca es fácil la primera vez" –

- "¿Se volverá sencillo después?" – El italiano por toda respuesta se sentó a su lado -

- "Si te sirve de consuelo, piensa en las personas que quieres y o que _**querrás **_seguirán con vida… Toma" – Sacó de entre su pantalón una fotografía. La _**misma**_ fotografía que Gokudera encontrara en el libro de física -– "Me la traje de nuestro viaje del futuro" –

- "¿Pero…?" -

-"¡No preguntes!" – Gruñó – "Observa la foto, eres tu… con una sortija de matrimonio, _**tú**_ vas a ser feliz Yamamoto, muy, muy feliz, lo que pasó ayer fue solo fue una prueba, uno de las muchas que habrá, pero al final saldrás adelante, no te derrumbes antes de empezar… o puede que te arrepientas y nunca conozcas con quien pasarás el resto de tu vida" –

- "¿Pero…?" -

-"¡Te dije que _**no**_ preguntaras!"- Gokudera se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón, miro su reloj – "Solo piénsalo, quédate con la foto, te sirve más a ti que a mi" – Dio la media vuelta – "Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi departamento y dormir unas horas y luego ir a tu casa, tu padre estará feliz de verte" –

Gokudera se marchó y Yamamoto se quedó viendo la fotografía varios minutos más – con varios 'Peros' en la cabeza – Ladeó la cabeza, ahí, él se veía feliz… con una sonrisa radiante, smokin negro e increíblemente alineado – algo que veía así mismo imposible – y ese anillo… parecía de oro, pero tenía tintes rojos

_Qué extraño_ – Pensó e imaginó rápidamente a Gokudera portando la otra argolla matrimonial…

- "haha que tonterías pienso" – Se dijo pero la idea se quedó gravada en su corazón, que sintió, volvió a latir -

Aun tenía un Destino que cumplir.

- "¡¿Vas a venir o qué demonios?" – Gritó una voz conocida desde uno de los pisos de aquellos departamentos –

Yamamoto sonrió, se levantó y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza sintiéndose repentinamente más liviano, se tomó su tiempo para limpiarse las mejillas con la manga de su chamarra, dio media vuelta y lo alcanzó.

* * *

**Uh, un capítulo bastante, bastante difícil de escribir, al menos para mí, quería exponer que el ser Mafioso (uno más cercano a la realidad) no solo son llamas de voluntad y cajas, también son muertes y decisiones difíciles, que para unos chicos de 14 años de vida pacífica no debe ser sencillo de asimilar (o no debería serlo XD). Como dije al principio, está lleno de spoilers o.o espero no haberle arruinado a nadie la historia.**

**Gracias!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Para este capítulo, recomiendo ampliamente releer el capítulo uno, segunda parte XD.**

**Gracias!**

**

* * *

**

La primera vez que Yamamoto decidió que Gokudera era la persona indicada para él fue dos días antes del ensayo de la herencia Vongola.

Ese tarde Yamamoto Takeshi llegó corriendo de la escuela, entró a tropezones en el TakeShushi y para sorpresa de su padre Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, el beisbolista subió directo a su habitación hablando _tan_ rápido que hasta a _él _le costó trabajo entenderlo, el señor se cruzó de brazos extrañado y esperó – muy vagamente – que lo que fuera tan importante tuviera que ver con la tarea de la escuela – aunque conociéndolo, no fue muy optimista al respecto –

Pasó un par de horas y Takeshi no bajó a comer. Tsuyoshi se rascó la barbilla, asintió firme y preparó el sushi favorito de su hijo, lo puso en un bandeja y subió hasta su habitación, no necesito tocar, nunca lo hacía cuando quería entrar a hablar con su primogénito; además, de por si su hijo tenía la - buena o mala - costumbre de dejar siempre abierta la puerta de su habitación.

- "Hey! Take…" – Saludó Yamamoto padre al entrar a la habitación pero se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta ligeramente estupefacto al ver el _**real**_ desorden que había en el cuarto – "…shi" – Bats, revistas y pelotas de beisbol estaban esparcidas por todo lados sin contar la ahora _**innumerable **_cantidad de ropa que estaba regada por todo el suelo ¿Y su hijo? Tsuyoshi lo vio con medio cuerpo metido dentro del closet, sacando más y más prendas que salian volando hacia ningún lugar particular en el suelo – "¡Hey Takeshi!" – Volvió a repetir. Yamamoto hijo pegó un brinco del susto y sacó su cuerpo del armario -

- "¡Hola papá!" – Saludo quitándose un pantalón de la cabeza – "¿Qué pasa?" – Preguntó alegre -

- "Creo que yo debería hacerte esa pregunta" – Respondió Tsuyoshi caminando con cuidado entre todo el desorden – "Parece que paso un huracán por tu cuarto"

- "haha" – Rió Yamamoto hijo con una mano a la nuca – "Perdón, es que ando buscando algo" –

- "¿Y que es ese algo si se puede saber?" - Preguntó haciendo a una lado unas playeras de la cama y sentándose en ella, todo, sin dejar de sostener la charola entre sus manos –

- "haha pues…" – Takeshi se rascó la mejilla – "… Necesito una camisa azul" – Recogió del suelo un saco negro – "El traje ya lo encontré, pero no recuerdo si tengo una camisa de ese color…" – Dijo y volvió a mater la cabeza dentro del closet sacando esta vez ropa que tenía guardada desde años atrás y que Tsuyoshi dudó si quiera que le quedara ahora, suspiró derrotado y movió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente al nuevamente percatarse de la memoria de su hijo -

- "Takeshi. Tú _**no**_ tienes camisas azules" –Afirmó pausadamente – "Al menos yo nunca te he comprado una" –

-"¿No?" – El beisbolista volvió a salir del closet con una sonrisa nerviosa – "¿Seguro?" – Su padre asintió – "¿Entonces… llevo dos horas buscando por nada?" –

- "Me temo que si" –

Ambos, padre e hijo se miraron por unos segundos y estallaron en carcajadas

- "Ya decía yo que no tenía" - Volvió a decir el beisbolista mirando a su alrededor – "Con razón no recordaba haberla visto" –

- "¿Por qué quieres una camisa azul?" –

El hijo pestañeó, abrió la boca para contestar pero la volvió a cerrar dudando en que responder y es que tenía unas horas que el niño – o Reborn para otros – les pidiera a todos los que "jugaban" a ser los Guardianes de Tsuna que se presentaran en dos días en la casa de su amigo para una ceremonia… ¿O dijo fiesta? Yamamoto no estaba muy seguro pero eso era lo de menos -

- "Para una presentación escolar" – Contestó después de unos segundos – "De la clase de Estudios Sociales, tu sabes…" –

- "Mmm" – Yamamoto padre se volvió a rascar la barbilla - "No sabía que tenias esa materia Takeshi" – El aludido sintió una gotita de sudor resbalar por su frente y se dio un zape mental al darse cuenta una vez _**mas**_ que era muy malo _**mintiendo**_

-"¿A no? Se me debió olvidar, ya vez como soy con esas cosas" - Takeshi rió y su padre rió también –

- "Lo sé, lo sé, por eso no me sorprendo, cada día es más difícil la escuela"- Comentó al aire –"Bien, tendré que comprarte una camisa nueva" – Dijo parándose de la cama con bandeja en mano –

- "¡Gracias papá!" – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa – "¿Uh?" – Olfateó el aire – "Eso que huelo… ¿Es para mí?" – Tsuyoshi rió y asintió –

- "Creí que no te darías cuenta, estaba por comérmelo yo solo" –

- "¡No!" – Takeshi dio dos pasos pero se enredó con una camisa y casi se cayó al suelo de no ser que termino por caer en su cama – "Este… creo que comeré después papá… mejor limpio mi cuarto, antes que me mi cuarto me mate a mí Ja! Ja! Ja!" –

Su papá sonrió con la broma y asintió, acercó la bandeja hasta el escritorio que para no desentonar estaba cubierta con una chamarra y papeles, hizo a un lado los papeles con una mano pero varios de ellos se deslizaron y cayeron al suelo, dejo la bandeja ya acomodada y los recogió tratando de darles más o menos un orden.

No pudo evitar ver uno papel en particular que era nada más y nada menos que la fotografía de 10 años en el futuro

Yamamoto padre ladeó la cabeza dudoso

- "Oi, Takeshi" –

- "Mande" –

- "¿Qué es esto?" – Preguntó dando media vuelta a la imagen. Takeshi sintió varias gotitas resbalar por su frente –

- "… ¿Una foto?" – Respondió nervioso ¡Y él que creyó que la había perdido en la escuela y ahora resultaba que estuvo todo el tiempo ahí, a la vista de todos! Como le había dicho Gokudera alguna vez… _No pierdes la cabeza solo porque la tienes pegada a tu cuello _-

- "No me refería a eso hijo" – Continuó con paciencia Tsuyoshi – "¿Cuándo te la tomaste?" - Entrecerró los ojos - "¿Y por qué no me la habías mostrado? Te vez… diferente ¿Por qué?" –

- "Bueno eso es porque, por que… uh… pues…" – Yamamoto hijo sonrió nervioso ¡¿Y ahora que le decía? ¿Que por motivos extraños de la vida había ido al futuro, peleado, casi muerto y sobrevivido a una batalla de los bajos mundos llamado Mafia? ¿Y que ahora era el Guardián de su mejor amigo Tsuna, futuro jefe de la Mafia más poderosa del Mundo?

Pues con suerte y le creía…

_No. Mejor no._

- "¡Porque… porque es un fotomontaje!" –Respondió con lo primero que le vino a la mente -

- "¿Cómo?" –

- "¡Sí!" – Afirmó Takeshi una vez convencido de su idea – "Veras, un… amigo, está tomando clases de edición de imágenes por quiere ser diseñador cuando grande, me tomó esta fotografía el otro día y la editó… figurando como ve veré cuando sea mayor, nada del otro mundo" – Contestó con una amplia sonrisa, de esas que te dan seguridad y confianza -

O eso esperó él

- "Oh vaya" – Dijo Yamamoto Tsuyoshi luego de unos segundos de incredulidad – "Si ese es el caso, dile a _Gokudera_ que hizo un muy buen trabajo, no esperaba que ese muchachito tuviera talento para esto" –

- "¿Gokudera?" –

- "¿No es Gokudera de quien estamos hablando?" – El beisbolista se sonrojó y para disimular fingió buscar algo _más_ dentro del armario -

- "¿Por qué lo dices papá?" -

- "Takesh, Takeshi" – Su padre negó con un brillo de perversidad en sus ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro – "Porque _**esta**_ sonrisa…" – Aseguró señalando la imagen con su dedo índice – "Es la _**única**_ que enseñas cuando Gokudera está a tu alrededor ¿O creías que no me daría cuenta del comportamiento de _**MI**_ propio hijo?" –

- "Yo…" - Yamamoto tragó saliva con fuerza -

- "Gokudera es un buen chico" – Continuó su padre – "Un poco temperamental, pero buen chico. Dile que puede venir siempre que quiera al TakeSushi, que de mi parte es bienvenido" – Regresó la fotografía al escritorio y añadió nuevamente con cierta maldad - "¿Por qué no mejor le pides a él que te acompañe a comprarte la camisa? Es Italiano ¿Cierto? Es muy posible que tenga buenos gustos con la ropa formal ¡Ah y dale mis felicitaciones por tan buen trabajo, dile que si tiene tiempo a mí también me gustaría saber cómo seré en unos 20 años! jajaja" – Dijo y salió de la habitación escuchándose su risa por el pasillo alejándose rumbo al restaurante -

- "¿Gokudera?" – Volvió a preguntar Yamamoto luego de unos cuantos segundos, cuando su cerebro por fin hizo 'click'. Saco su cuerpo del armario y se sentó en su cama -

¿Enserio esa era la sonrisa que ponía siempre que veía al italiano?

Las mejillas de Yamamoto se colorearon, ¡Sí! Admitía que el Guardián de la Tormenta le gustaba desde hacía mucho, pero… pero…

- "¡Pero no creí que fuera tan obvio!" –

Frunció el ceño después de unos segundos.

Si el gesto que tenia ahí en la fotografía era la que _siempre _ponía cuando veía a Gokudera, entonces… quería decir que quien estaba del otro lado de la imagen con la cámara digital en mano era Gokudera mismo.

Entonces,

¿Podría ser que…?

¿Sería posible…?

¿Entonces si?

¿Y si no?

- "¡Arg, ahora sé por qué Gokudera me dice que lo mío no es pensar!" – Rezongó Yamamoto consigo mismo al imaginar la remota oportunidad que la argolla de matrimonio que estaba en su dedo anular fuera de él y de Gokudera

_Todos los colores s__e le volvieron a subir a su rostro con el solo hecho de pensarlo_

-"Oh cielos… ¡Oh cielos!" – Yamamoto sintió de pronto el aire más 'caliente' se paró incomodo de su cama y dio de vueltas por su habitación – enredándose con su ropa unas tres veces en el trayecto –

Si eso era cierto…

¡Se casaría con él!

¡SE CASARIA CON ÉL! – pensó lleno de emoción

_Aunque ni el saludo te da_ – Dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza –

Yamamoto paró en seco, cierto… Gokudera… el Gokuera que conocía a penas y le dirigía la palabra y cuando lo hacía solo era para decirle 'Idiota' 'Imbécil' y todos los derivados de las mismas palabras… en todos los idiomas que conocía el Italiano

¿Y entonces?

Apretó su puño con determinación.

Lo acababa de decidir.

_**Conquistaría**_ a Gokudera Hayato.

No le cabía la menor duda y ahora que sabia – creía, intuía o algo así – que sus sentimientos eran – o serian – correspondidos, era tiempo de que Yamamoto Takeshi pusiera manos a la obra.

Y empezaría desde el día de hoy.

A gran velocidad recogió toda su ropa, la dejo sobre la cama, tomo algo de dinero que tenía guardado, se comió lo más rápido que pudo el sushi – ahogándose en el intento – y bajó corriendo las escaleras que conectaban con el restaurante

- "Hola papá." – Dijo al salir por la puerta del restaurante - "¡Adiós papá!" –

- "¡Hey ¿A dónde vas?" -

- "¡Con Gokudera, regreso más tarde!" – Alcanzó a decir Yamamoto puesto que ya corría por la calle a gran velocidad hacia el departamento del italiano, que quedaba solo a 15 minutos de su casa –

Corrió hasta llegar al complejo de departamentos que no eran ni muy grandes ni tampoco tan pequeños, y para una sola persona tenían más que espacio suficiente, subió de dos o tres escalones hasta llegar al tercer piso, departamento No '59' y tocó con fuerza la puerta olvidando por completo un objeto de nombre timbre, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y supo en ese instante que nada tenía que ver con el ejercicio.

Nadie contesto

Volvió a tocar con más insistencia hasta que un molesto y ceñudo Gokudera se apareció

- "¿_**Qué**_ rayos?" – Ladró con enfado, dinamitas en mano y cigarro en boca – "Ah…" – Gruñó –"Eres tú" – Apagó la dinamita – "¿Qué demonios quieres?" –

Yamamoto sonrió complacido.

_Si, ese era el Gokudera que le gustaba._

- "Acompáñame al centro comercial" -

- "¿Perdón?" – Enarcó una ceja – "¿Para qué demonios haría yo _**ESO**_?" –

- "¡Porque necesitamos pasar más tiempo juntos!" –

- "¿Cómo dices?– Se quitó el cigarro de la boca y con una pasmosa calma añadió – "¿Tiempo juntos? ¿Para tener bellos momento que se quedaran gravados para siempre en nuestro corazón?" –

Yamamoto dudó un segundo pero asintió. Gokudera sintió una vena latir en su frente

- "Tu no entiendes los sarcasmos ¿Verdad? ¡Olvídalo!" – Gritó – "¡NUNCA IRÉ CONTIGO A NINGUN ALDO NI AUNQUE SEA EL FINAL DEL PINCHE MUNDO" – Y cerró de un portazo dándole de lleno en la nariz a Yamamoto –

- "¡Auch!" – Se sobó, vio la puerta cerrada y se cruzó de brazos, consciente del recibimiento que recibiría por parte del Guardián de la Tormenta – "¿Ni aunque sea por Tsuna?" – Agregó travieso con voz modula pero lo suficientemente alta para que el terco italiano al otro lado de la puerta lo escuchara - "¡No tengo una camisa azul para la fiesta dentro de dos días!" –

1 segundos

Nada

10 segundos

Nada

60 segundos después… la puerta volvió abrirse

- "No. Es. Una. Pinche. Fiesta ¡Es el ensayo para el evento más importante de toda nuestra vi- ¡QUE CHINGADOS CREES QUE HACES!" – Gritó el Guardián de la Tormenta alarmado cuando Yamamoto aprovechó, lo jaló del brazo y lo arrastró tranquilamente hasta la salida de los departamentos-

- "ma, ma Gokudera no grites tanto que vas asustar a tus vecinos" – Razonó feliz de haber logrado su objetivo – "Solo será un par de horas, lo prometo" – Finalizó viéndolo sobre su hombro con una gran sonrisa estampada en el rostro, Gokudera lo miró entre furioso, sorprendido e irritado, sintió miles de venitas saltar en su cabeza y una sola duda llegó a su cabeza

¡¿Que pinche bicho le había picado a Yamamoto esta vez?

Para su mala suerte, su respuesta llegaría hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después…

* * *

**Y esta es la explicación del porque en el primer capítulo Yamamoto se le 'declara' a Gokudera XD y sus demás intentos de conquistarlos jajaja le debía una a este personaje después de hacerlo llorar en el capítulo anterior jiji el próximo será ya de cuando Gokudera se de cuenta realmente de lo que siente. ¡Deséenme suerte y que el italiano no me mate antes!**

**Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Pueden creer que la idea original era una hoja y media? Pero salió mucho mas XD por eso me tardé tanto! Eso y que me han tenido un poco stresada en el trabajo.**

**Advertencia: Gokudera's mouth XD**

**

* * *

**

La primera vez que Gokudera se dio cuenta de lo mucho que en verdad quería a Yamamoto ocurrió a finales del segundo semestre del primer año de preparatoria. Aunque todo; en sí, comenzó en su apartamento a días antes de los exámenes finales del _primer_ semestre.

Esa tarde como de costumbre, Gokudera le enseñó por – enésima - ocasión a Yamamoto el cómo resolver ecuaciones diferenciales, un tema que - modestia aparte - el italiano dominaba a la perfección y que el japonés…. bueno, dice un dicho por ahí que 'todos nacemos para diferentes cosas' y una de esas cosas; como las matemáticas, definitivamente era algo _**no**_ creado para Yamamoto Takeshi.

Era de noche. Y ambos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, Gokudera escribió sobre su cuaderno la respuesta a un problema mientras que el beisbolista lo miró sin siquiera pestañear.

- "Basta" – Siseó el Guardián de la Tormenta entre dientes quitándose sus lentes y mirando con el ceño fruncido al otro Guardián – "Si algo tienes que decirme, escúpelo de una maldita vez" –

Yamamoto sonrió ampliamente

- "haha ¡Te diste cuenta!" –

- "¡Por supuesto que me di cuenta! ¡Y deja de mirarme ¿Tengo monos en la cara o _**qué**_?" –

-"Perdón" – El beisbolista cerró su libro – "No me di cuenta" –

- "_Friki_… nunca te das cuenta de nada" – Gokudera lo imitó con su propio libro – "¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa contigo?" – Yamamoto suspiró -

- "Tengo algo que decirte…" –

- "¡HABLA YA!" –

- "hahaha no te desesperes" – Rió divertido hasta que su risa murió lentamente convirtiéndose en cierto dolor, Gokudera enarcó una ceja – "Ayer en la tarde, me llamaron a la dirección…" –

- "¿Y ahora que hiciste, estúpido? ¿Volviste a cortar las pelotas de beisbol con tu espada por…? ¿Cómo dices?… ah sí… _accidente_" –

- "¿Qué?" – Pestañeó – "¡No!– Se sonrojó – "¡Y eso si fue un accidente!" – Aclaró – "Verás… ¿Ya sabes que nuestro equipo de beisbol es el mejor de toda la región de Nanimori?" – Gokudera asintió aburrido –

- "¿Y?" –

- "Eso ha llamado la atención en otras partes de Japón y hay una escuela que está ofreciendo a varios integrantes una beca completa para ir a su escuela a estudiar y a jugar en su equipo…" –

- "¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?" – Preguntó molesto sacando de entre su camisa un cigarro – "Pues deja que tus compañeros se larguen, que si es una beca de estudios la deben de aprovechar, no todo en la vida es beisbol…" – Encendió el cigarro y le dio una calada -

- "No es eso Gokudera…" –

- "¿Entonces qué chingados es Yamamoto? Sabes que odio que me hables en clave" –

- "Que una de las becas es para mí" – Pausó – "Y es en Tokio" –

Gokudera dejó de fumar unos segundos, miró fijamente a Yamamoto quien solo atinó a jugar con su lápiz en su libreta ligeramente nervioso, y entrecerró los ojos ¿Qué rayos había querido decir con eso?

¿Qué había aceptado y se largaría?

¿Y por qué en Tokio?

¿Y su deber como Guardián?

¿Y el Décimo?

¿Y… y… é…? – Gokudera apretó los dientes sin atreverse a pensar en su última pregunta

- "No habrás aceptado" – Dijo luego de varios segundos – "Tú no tienes ningún derecho de irte, eres un Guardián del Décimo Vongola" –

-"De hecho…" – Yamamoto no despegó su vista de su libreta – "Cuando salí de la oficina me encontré con el niño… él me dijo que tenía su autorización para irme, que él hablaría con Tsuna y que empacara mis cosas" –

_¿Qué?_

- "¿Cómo? ¿Reborn-san te dijo que te podías ir así como así?" – Yamamoto asintió –

- "Le dije ayer a mi Papá… él está contento y también me dijo que no debo desaprovechar esta oportunidad y que… tengo que ir. ¿Tú qué opinas Gokudera?" – El Guardián de la Lluvia mordió su labio y esperó a que el italiano le dijera 'algo'

Un _**algo**_ que por supuesto el Italiano no supo decir, Gokudera se removió incómodo en la silla ¿Y ahora qué demonios le decía?, ¿Qué no se fuera? Si Reborn-san había aceptado, él no tenían ningún derecho para detenerlo, claro, como Guardián de la Lluvia su fuerza era necesaria para la Familia, pero todos podrían vivir sin él…

Todos seguirán sin él, todos… _incluyéndolo a él_. ¡Pero qué pensaba! ¡Especialmente él! – Aclaró para sí - ¡Por fin se cumpliría su sueño de deshacerse de esa molestia que se pasaba a su alrededor día y noche, con su estúpida sonrisa y su estúpido buen humor!

Sin Yamamoto a su alrededor… se acababan los dolores de cabeza.

Y eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

¿Verdad?

- "Asegúrate de entender bien esta lección"- Contestó girando su lápiz entre sus dedos – "No quiero que después vengas llorando porque olvidaste como sumar y reprobaste matemáticas…" –

El beisbolista abrió los ojos visiblemente estupefacto

- "¡Pero Gokudera…!" –

- "Abre tu libro en la página 34" – Continuó – "Problema número 23…" -

Yamamoto protestó pero cuando Gokudera empezó a decir varias cosas sobre formulas solo pudo suspirar decepcionado y lentamente imitó a su compañero.

* * *

Yamamoto partió dos días después de la ciudad de Nanimori.

Y todos lo despidieron en la terminal aérea.

- "Te vamos a extrañar" – Dijo Tsuna visiblemente triste; Reborn, quien estaba sentado en su hombro le dio un golpe – "¡Hey!" –

- "Compórtate Baka-Tsuna" -

- "Ja! Ja! Yo también los extrañaré mucho" – Respondió el Guardián de la Lluvia divertido de ver a todos sus amigos a su alrededor -

- "Estudias mucho Yamamoto-kun" – Dijo una afable Kyoko con una discreta sonrisa –

- "¡Tienes que jugar como nunca en tu nueva escuela!" – Agregó Haru llena de energía –

- "¡Por supuesto que lo haré!"- El beisbolista sonrió y Ryohei le dio una palmada en el hombro -

- "¡Lo harás muy bien Yamamoto! ¡ESTUDIO Y DEPORTE AL EXTREMO!" – Alzó su brazo con fuego saliendo por los ojos - "No lo olvides" –

- "¡No lo hare Sempai!" – Rió Takeshi contagiándose de la energía del Guardián del Sol. Reborn saltó a su hombro derecho como acostumbraba hacer -

- "Esta es una prueba para ti" – Le susurró discretamente el Hitman, ocultando su rostro entre su fedora – "Todos los Guardianes tienen la _**obligación**_ de tener la mejor educación en la familia Vongola pero al mismo tiempo todos tienen que aprender a donde _**pertenecen **_al final…" –

- "¿Eh?" –

_Pasajeros del vuelo 3563 con destino a Tokio, favor de abordar por la puerta 3__. Pasajeros del vuelo 3563 con destino a Tokio, favor de abordar por la puerta 3._

- "¡Hahi!" – Exclamó Haru al ver la gente trasladarse rumbo al andén – "¡Yamamoto-kun apresúrate!" –

- "Pero-" – Takeshi miró a su alrededor, aun faltaba alguien más de quien él quería despedirse – "¿Y Gokudera?" –

- "¿Gokudera-kun?" – Preguntó Tsuna mirando a su alrededor, era cierto ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Se suponía que todos iban a despedir a Yamamoto! – "Lo-Lo iré a buscar…" –

- "No hay tiempo…" – Susurró Chrome mirando la hora –

- "No importa Tsuna" – Interrumpió Yamamoto con una sonrisa triste – "Era de esperarse que no vendría… Ya sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien ¿ne?" –

- "Yamamoto…" –

El Guardián de la lluvia tomó su mochila y se despidió de todos, caminó hasta perderse entre la multitud de gente que iba al andén de salida para el avión. El beisbolista exhaló lastimado, quería enserio que cierto testarudo de cabello plateado lo hubiera ido a despedir, pero internamente supo que eso era cercano a imposible, porque al final de cuentas sabía muy bien que Gokudera lo _**odiaba.**_

Subió al avión y busco su asiento 5D, guardó su mochila en el compartimiento de equipaje, se sentó cómodamente y buscó su celular para apagarlo como decían las amables azafatas que debía de hacerse, ladeó la cabeza cuando un mensaje llegó justo antes de hacer eso.

"_Que no se te olvide lo que te enseñé, o te juro que iré hasta Tokio solo para patearte, idiota"_

Yamamoto releyó el mensaje unas cinco veces más y sonrió enternecido.

El vuelo partió 3 minutos después.

* * *

Gokudera miró la pantalla de su celular por un largo minuto, aun no acaba de comprender el por qué había hecho lo que había hecho…

Apretó su puño con fuerza. Si, estaba consciente que lo más 'correcto' era que se hubiera despedido de mejor forma del _friki del beisbol_ pero simplemente no podía hacerlo…Y no lo haría. Gokudera Hayato no era de las personas que se despidieran, ni que hiciera fiesta al llegar a ningún lado. No era su manera de ser y nunca lo sería. Además… el idiota había prometido volver los fines de semana que tuviera libres…entonces ¿Para qué decirle adiós?

Era más bien como si se fuera de vacaciones, porque Yamamoto regresaría…

¿Cierto?

Gokudera chasqueó la lengua, metió las manos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente del aeropuerto.

* * *

Solo al principio no se dio cuenta.

Era casi el final del segundo semestre de la preparatoria, lo que significaba que habían pasado casi seis meses desde la partida de Yamamoto hacia su nueva escuela.

_Seis meses en los que Yamamoto no regresó._

Gokudera abrió los ojos y buscó en su mesa de noche el reloj para ver la hora.

2:34 am

- "Puta madre…" –

Todos resintieron en mayor o menor media la ausencia del Guardián de la Lluvia, Tsuna extrañó su risa contagiosa, Ryohei decía que solo Yamamoto comprendía su respeto hacia el deporte extremo, Kyoko y Haru añoraron como siempre tenía el ánimo en alto, incluso el Cielo juró que escuchó a Hibari comentar que la escuela preparatoria de Nanimori tenía_** menos**_ retos a vencer.

Y Gokudera… Gokudera creyó – o se engañó – de que todos exageraban y que él era el único al que la ausencia de Yamamoto no llegó si quiera a importarle o afectarle en ninguna medida.

_Oh, pero que estúpido fue._

Se sentó en su cama y maldijo entre dientes al repentino insomnio del que era víctima desde hacía ya más de dos meses. Se levantó y fue hasta su baño donde prendió la luz, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño. Su semblante se veía decaído, tenía unas leves ojeras y podría jurar que estaba más delgado.

Regresó a su cama y se sentó en la orilla pensando _concienzudamente_ desde cuando se sentía tan… tan… _enfermo_

Se revolvió el cabello levemente frustrado yrecordó que sus síntomas empezaron a días de que se fuera el 'idiota' a Tokio, cuando los ya reglamentarios almuerzos que compartía con él y el Décimo se había reducido a solo el Décimo y él.

No es que le molestara ¡Para nada! ¡El no tener a un imbécil revoloteando a tu alrededor robándote tu comida –solo porque se le antojó – era lo mejor que podría pasar! El problema radicó en que su comida misteriosamente ya _**no**_ supo igual, ahora era más _**insípida**_. Gokudera trató de mejorar las recetas que utilizaba incluso opto por comprar comida preparada pero al cabo de unas semanas tuvo que darse por vencido y reconoció – luego de pensarlo mucho - de que ya no supo igual porque le faltaba la combinación de sushi que muchas – o todas las – ocasiones Yamamoto solía poner dentro de su almuerzo.

3:17 am

Otro de sus raros síntomas, fue cuando le dolió el pecho. Ocurrió al mes de su partida…

Sucedió en la clase de Física, a diferencia de la secundaria, ya para preparatoria Gokudera optó por sentarse siempre en la última fila del salón de clases. Esa mañana, el profesor explicó las formulas de la relatividad y el italiano volteó aburrido hacia su derecha donde un pupitre vacio apareció.

_El lugar que ocupaba__ Yamamoto._

Gokudera sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho en ese instante y sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que subconscientemente estaba esperando recibir la _**misma sonrisa**_ tonta de _**siempre**_ que le suplicaba fervientemente una explicación a lo que estaba pasando en esa clase, porque obviamente no podía entender ni una sola palabra relacionada a la relatividad.

3:47 am

Pero el peor de síntomas y que hiso que Gokudera se diera cuenta que algo andaba mal consigo mismo se manifestó una tarde al salir de la escuela.

Esa tarde llovió y él había olvidado su paraguas - Maldita fuera su suerte – Así que sin muchas opciones caminó bajo la lluvia todo el trayecto llegando hasta su departamento completamente empapado.

Pero ese no fue el problema. ¡Oh no!

El problema fue al abrir la puerta… y ser recibido por un departamento completamente _**solo **_y _**frio.**_

Muy, muy _**frio.**_

Gokudera recordó que en días de lluvia como esos, el beisbolista solía acompañarlo hasta su casa y que cuando Gokudera entraba por la puerta, Yamamoto solía seguirlo detrás de él y con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja siempre exclamaba ¡Bienvenido a casa!

Gokudera sonrió para sí y miro nuevamente el reloj

4:02 am

Miró alrededor de su habitación y se preguntó en qué momento todo había terminado 'Así'

Al principio de la preparatoria el Guardián de Lluvia comenzó a frecuentar su departamento para sus clases regulares de Matemáticas y como muchas veces los dos acababan hasta altas horas de la noche Yamamoto terminaba por quedarse a dormir ahí, con _**él **_– Por supuesto que en un futon… al lado de su cama –

Después vinieron los fines de semanas, cuando después de salir con el Décimo, _**siempre**_ el beisbolista despreocupadamente acompañaba al Guardián de la Tormenta en las noches hasta su casa y se quedaba con él a cenar.

Poco a poco Gokudera se acostumbró cuando Yamamoto empezó a dejar sus cosas en _**su**_ departamento, primero sus libros, luego sus bat's, para el final del primer semestre la mitad del cuarto de Gokudera pertenecía al 'idiota' y la otra mitad a él.

Recordó vagamente que alguna vez le reclamó el por qué no se iba a su propia casa, a lo que el Guardián de la Lluvia contestaba a menudo con gran agilidad

- "¡Porque tu casa está más cerca de la escuela que la mía!" -

_Pero si n tan solo son 15 minutos de diferencia._

Gokudera alcanzó su almohada y la abrazó.

¿Qué chingados pasaba con él?

¡Si que tenía que estar mortalmente enfermo para sentirse tan... tan…!

Hundió la cabeza al recordar unas palabras que le dijera su hermana unos días atrás.

"_Hayato, é__l regresará… ya lo veras"_

¡Y ella que sabía!

El Guardián de la Tormenta no podía concebir que extrañara al cabeza de aire. No. Podía. Ser. ¡Él juró que odiaba a Yamamoto Takeshi! ¡Odiaba sus estúpidas risas, sus estúpidas sonrisas, sus estúpidas peguntas sin sentido, sus estúpidas manías por el béisbol y su estúpida manera de abrazarlo, besarlo y consolarlo…!

_Se ruborizó. _

Abrazó con más fuerza la almohada, analizó una y otra vez en qué momento se habían hecho ellos dos tan _íntimos, _porque lo que hacían ya era más allá de una relación de compañerismo.

¿Pero quién podía culparlo cuando se sentía tan jodidamente _**bien**_? El cabron de nombre Yamamoto Takeshi era un morboso espécimen que daba unos besos que dejaban 'fuera del juego' a Gokudera en más de un sentido.

Tampoco era que se besaran a diario, solo cuando las circunstancias valían la pena, aunque hubo algunas noches que a Takeshi le daba arranques por ser 'lindo' y solía robarle algún beso antes de ir dormir y uno después de despertar – Hubo alguna ocasión que lo besó para forzarlo a hacer alguna de las dos cosas –

_Triste, se sentía triste_

El reloj despertador sonó, sobresaltando al italiano, ya eran las de 7 de la mañana del domingo, estiró la mano y apagó la alarma. Su cuerpo le dolía y sus ojos le ardían.

Una noche más sin dormir y se volvería loco.

Aventó la almohada por ahí y somnoliento caminó hasta la cocina para preparase un café cargado, muy, muy cargado, estaba por alcanzar la taza cuando alguien tocó a la puerta principal, y al tocar no fue como la gente civilizada que usaba el timbre, no, quien fuera parecía que quería derribar la puerta con su puño o algo similar.

Gokudera apretó los dientes con fuerza ¡Qué puta suerte tenía! Seguramente era el casero que venía a exigir la renta del fin de mes, ese viejo estúpido tenía el mal hábito de siempre ir a horas poco adecuadas a visitarlo. Regresó sobre sus pasos, buscó su cartera y con el ceño fruncido abrió la puerta y aventó el dinero

- "¡Y deje de estar molestando!" –

- "¡Gokudera!" – Exclamó Yamamoto cerrando los ojos al recibir de lleno en la cara un montón de billetes – "¿Ahora me vas a dar dinero para que me vaya?" – Preguntó medio en broma, medio preocupación –

Gokudera abrió ligeramente la boca

- "¿Qué. Haces. _**TU .Aquí**_?"

- "¡Sorpresa! ¡Vengo de visita!" – Respondió el beisbolista entrando al departamento sin permiso – "¿Cómo has estado Gokuera?" – Lo miró de pies a cabeza – "¿Estas enfermó?" – Puso su mano sobre su frente– "No tienes fiebre, te vez más delgado ¿Has comido bien? ¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? A mi más o menos ¿Sabes que allá tienen matemáticas más avanzadas? ¡Es un suplicio, no entiendo nada! Y no ayuda que la gente sea tan fría y poco sociable pero su equipo de beisbol es fantástico, tienen un gran nivel y unas técnicas fabulosas, estoy seguro que varios de mis compañeros llegaran a las grandes ligas en unos años. Ah, si quieres yo preparo el desayuno" –

Gokudera pestañeó ligeramente asombrado. Yamamoto había dicho todo_ sin respirar _y ahora se instalaba cómodamente en su cocina, rebuscando entre la alacena algo para comer, lo vio entrecerrar los ojos a todas las latas de sopa instantánea que ahí había.

Apretó los puños

¡Quien se creía para darse tantas libertades en su casa! ¡_**Su**_ casa!

Yamamoto puso una sartén al fuego de la estufa, con gran maestría giró un cuchillo en el aire, lo atrapó y empezó a cortar en trozos un poco de verdura que encontró en el refrigerador – Y que aun estaba buena para su alivio -

- "¿Qué. Haces. Aquí?" – Volvió a preguntar el Guardián de la Tormenta desde el marco de la puerta, desde donde podía ver perfectamente la espalda de Yamamoto ¿Era su imaginación o se veía más delgado? -

- "Ya te lo dije" – Contestó distraído – "Estoy de visita" –

-"¿Por qué a estas horas? ¿Por qué aquí?" –

- "haha ¡Por que la casa de Gokudera está de camino a la mía y quería ver como estabas!" –

- "No volviste en seis meses" – Sentenció con voz fría – "El Décimo y todos creyeron que vendrías los fines de semana. Te siguen esperando" –

La espalda de Yamamoto se tensó

- "Estuve ocupado" –

- "¿En qué?" - El beisbolista no contestó – "¿Yamamoto?" – Gokudera observó como el Guardián de la Lluvia dejaba de cortar – "¿Qué haces aquí Yamamoto?" – Volvió a preguntar con voz ligeramente más baja, el aludido exhaló con fuerza –

- "Lo siento" – Susurró – "Lo siento… quise volver desde el primer día que me fui pero la escuela me absorbió todo el tiempo, entre los estudios, las clases de regularización, las practicas y el campeonato, he estado muy ocupado y… y…" -

Gokudera dejó de escucharlo por un segundo. – Miente – Pensó al ver su espalda tensa, recargó su cabeza en el marco, se perdió entre sus pensamientos nuevamente al darse cuenta de que toda la ansiedad que había tenido esos meses se debía a la culpa del idiota que fingía preparar su desayuno para no mirarlo a los ojos.

- "..dera…. Gokudera!" - Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que el otro Guardián había volteado en su dirección. –

- "Mientes" – Afirmó – "Mientes. Puedo leerte como a un libro abierto Yamamoto y sé que mientes" -

- "¿Qué?" –

- "No fue por la escuela o el beisbol que no regresaras, eso nunca fue un impedimento para ti para poder estar conmi… con la Familia o para ayudarnos en todas las batallas que hemos tenido" -

Yamamoto le sonrió. Gokudera sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente, ocultó sus ojos entre su flequillo

- "¿No me crees?" –

- "No"-

- "Tienes razón, desde un principio no pensé que fueras a creerme" – Volvió a prestar su atención al cuchillo y reanudó su labor de cortar la verdura –"No regresaba porque sabía que si lo hacía, no podría irme de nuevo" –

- "¿Por qué?" – Yamamoto se quedó callado por un largo minuto. Gokudera pensó que no contestaría pero Yamamoto volvió hablar.

- "Porque… porque… porque me gustas Gokudera" – Confesó el Guardián de la Lluvia por primera vez con_** palabras**_ y no con hechos – "Porque cada noche tenia insomnio recordando el tiempo que pasamos juntos, porque me dolía el pecho cada que veía a alguien fumar tu marca favorita de cigarros, porque se me quitaba el hambre cada vez que veía una cadena plateada con símbolos de calaveras y nunca podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza de querer abrazarte y besarte Gokuderta, el día que te dije que me iba, rogaba internamente que me pidieras que me quedara porque te quiero demasiado y porque… porque…" –Las palabras fueron bajando de volumen hasta que murieron lentamente en la boca de Yamamoto –

Gokudera no respondió, se quedó estático en su lugar con las palabras "Porque te quiero" retumbando una y otra vez en su cabeza, justo en ese momento su cerebro reaccionó y _**procesó **_lo que su corazón ya sabía y que venía gritando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

- "¡Entonces es tu maldita culpa!" – Gritó y caminó hasta él y lo tomó fuertemente por la solapa – "¡No te hagas la victima por qué no eres el único que ha sufrido en estos seis meses!"- Lo zarandeó – "¡Maldita sea, a mi también duele el pecho, no puedo comer ni dormir y no tampoco me puedo quitar de la cabeza la idea de que debí pedirte que NO TE FUERAS!" - Vociferó y lo soltó –

Se formó un tenso silencio.

Y ninguno habló por más de un minuto.

Cada uno pensando en lo mismo.

Cada uno con dudas y temores.

- "Gokudera…" –Yamamoto susurró al cabo de ese tiempo – "Gokudera… ¿Qué vamos hacer?" –

- "No lo sé" – Respondió apretando los labios y lo miró a los ojos – "No sé que va pasar con nosotros a partir del día de hoy, tampoco me interesa, pero si el tenerte a mi lado es la solución para que pueda dejar de sentirme _tan enfermo _y regresar a ser quien era…Quédate… tu… solo… regresa y quédate…conmigo" –

Yamamoto asintió y sonrió agradecido, dejo el cuchillo en la mesa y abrazó a Gokudera quien devolvió el abrazo con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del beisbolista.

* * *

Jijijiji y así termina este capítulo, ojalá no me haya quedado muy OCC porque Gokudera es un NECIO para manejar y vieran que lata me dio escribir este capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia: Lemmon.**

* * *

La primera vez que Gokudera se escondió _literalmente_ de Yamamoto fue un día soleado cualquiera.

Muy, muy soleado.

Eran los primeros parciales de su tercer año en la preparatoria, acababan de empezar y los alumnos estaban como locos estudiando y preparando sus tareas atrasadas.

_Todos_ detestaban esas fechas… o casi todos.

Gokudera estiró los brazos por detrás de su cabeza mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacios, infló el pecho orgulloso porque ese día hizo gala – una vez más - de su gran inteligencia… y muy poca paciencia, ya que tan pronto como terminó su examen de cálculo vectorial, en tiempo record de 30 minutos, se levantó con el ceño fruncido de su asiento, aventó las hojas de respuestas a la cara del profesor y con mochila en mano salió del salón sin decir palabra alguna.

Y sin permiso.

Salió de las instalaciones de la Preparatoria de Namimori y una fuerte ola de calor le dio la bienvenida, masculló entre dientes una maldición, observó a su alrededor. La preparatoria había sido construida a las afueras de la ciudad y usando una ingeniosa arquitectura, esta estaba rodeada de un bosque que tenía varios senderos por los cuales se extendían algunas bancas para los agotados y _sufridos _alumnos que siempre alegaban que tenían derecho a un _merecido_ descanso.

Caminó hasta su asiento favorito, aquel que solía compartir con el Décimo y con el idiota de Yamamoto y tan pronto como se acercó una parejita que estaba ocupando el mismo lugar se levantó rápidamente y como pudieron saliern corriendo fuera del lugar.

Gokudera sonrió para sus adentros. _Él _se había encargado de que su fama de pandillero se conservara aun en la preparatoria, y gracias a esto, siempre el Décimo – y en general todos los de la Familia - tenían un lugar tranquilo en donde poder almorzar.

Miró su reloj.

2.45 pm

- "Tsk" – Chasqueó la lengua exasperado y es que se suponía que terminando los exámenes había quedado de esperar; al idiota que tenía algo así por novio, precisamente en esa banca para irse juntos a su casa, pero sabía que Yamamoto tenía su prueba de Algebra y muy seguramente se tomaría las 2 horas y media para hacer el dichoso examen _- "Y apuesto a que no termina" - _

Lo que significaba que el Guardián de la Lluvia no se aparecería por ahí sino hasta las 4 de la tarde.

_Con suerte._

Estiró una vez más los brazos, tenía tanto calor que lo único que se le antojaba era echarse bajo la sombra de un árbol a dormir.

Un tintineo lo alertó.

Miró de soslayo hacia donde un grupo de estudiantes se aglomeraron. Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó recordando que por lo regular no se permitía que los vendedores ambulantes traspasaran los límites de las rejas de la escuela, pero en los días de exámenes se les daba una concesión especial y los vendedores podían ofrecer sus variadas mercancías a todos los alumnos que salían de sus correspondientes pruebas.

Gokudera se paseó aburrido entre los diferentes puestos que ofrecieron desde los populares mangas para los siempre fanáticos japoneses, muñecos, flores, artículos de joyería para las mujeres y algunos cuantos puestos trían comida chatarra.

El italiano estuvo por darse a la vuelta cuando el mismo tintineo se volvió a escuchar, giró la cabeza hacia su derecha donde una señora repicó una pequeña campana que estaba atada a un carrito de helados

_Fríos y deliciosos helados_.

Enarcó una ceja.

Miró a su alrededor precavido.

No. El Guardián de la Lluvia_** no**_ estaba ni remotamente cerca

Una vena _**pulsó **_en su frente.

¡Pero en qué _rayos_ pensaba!

Con pasos fuertes se acercó hasta la afable señora

- "Me da uno y que sea doble" - Gokudera refunfuñó para sus adentros mientras recibía un barquillo con dos bolitas de helados encima y volvió a gruñir.

Y es que el Guardián de la Tormenta tenía un serio problema con ese postre en particular… Un grave y serio problema. Y el origen de ese problema tenía por nombre del imbécil, idiota y estúpido tipo llamado Yamamoto Takeshi

¿Y por qué?

Ocurría que cada vez que el Guardián de la Lluvia veía a Gokudera comer _**ese**_ postre, no podía evitar el observar al italiano deslizar su lengua por el barquillo de arriba abajo, ni evitaba mirar como lamía suavemente la punta de la cremosa y dulce crema, mas aun, tendía a sonrojarse siempre que el Guardián de la Tormenta inconscientemente mordía la galleta de tal forma que lo obligaba a tragar saliva con dificultar y sin ya reprimir sus instintos se_** prendía**_ como burro en primavera y decididamente arrastraba en **todas** las ocasiones a Gokudera al primer lugar que se le antojara para _hacerle el amor_ salvajemente.

_Era __su fetiche_

- "Aquí tiene" –

- "Gracias" –

Gokudera pagó el postre y le dio un discreto lengüetazo.

_Delicioso_

¡Y es que últimamente hacia tanto calor!

Y él sin poder comer helado

¡ARG!

A veces se preguntaba cómo podía soportar a Takeshi en días como esos.

Sus mejillas se colorearon.

Bueno… aceptaba que en el último helado que comiera, ambos habían terminado solos en el salón de artes manuales y vaya que lo habían disfrutado. _**Y**_ _**Mucho.**_

Se volvió a llevar a la boca el postre y miró preocupado como se empezó a derretir y no tardaría mucho en convertirse en agua si seguía en ese condenado lugar por más tiempo.

Se pensó un segundo en regresar a la banca donde esperaría a Yamamoto pero frunció el ceño.

No. Si quería comerse su postre _**en paz**_, tendría –muy a su pesar -que_ esconderse _de él. Cerca estaba el Auditorio y a esa hora y en esos días estaba completamente vacío y era un lugar fresco, sonrió satisfecho, dio una miraba rápida a su alrededor en un vana esperanza de que tal vez su pareja estuviera por ahí, y es que conociéndolo, muchas veces el friki del beisbol tendía a desesperarse y a dejar a medio contestar sus exámenes de matemáticas.

Sin rastros, el italiano caminó hasta la puerta de Auditorio, la abrió con un puntapié y un aire fresco lo recibió, estaba casi en penumbras, la única luz que se percibía se colaba por unas ventanas superiores colocadas en el techo para ayudar a la ventilación, dejó la puerta entre abierta y se sentó en una de las últimas filas. Volvió a probar su helado y se le quedó viendo unos segundos desde la punta inferior del barquillo hasta la otra punta suave de la crema.

Una idea_** pervertida **_acudió a su mente.

Oh, él sabía _muy bien_ lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su novio cada vez que lo veía comer ese postre.

Lo sabía _**muy, muy**_ bien.

Y es que Yamamoto a pesar de tener la cabeza llena de aire, _si _tenía una imaginación _**muy hiperactiva**_ que le hacía figurar el helado como una parte muy 'interesante' de la anatomía de su novio.

Una sonrisita llena de maldad nació en la comisura de sus labios y con una pasmosa lentitud 'imaginó' la misma escena que seguramente Yamamoto tenía en su cabeza cuando lo veía a él… así que dispuesto a dar 'vida' a su fantasía, sacó su lengua y con cuidado recorrió la suave crema desde la base hasta la punta del mismo dejando un rastro de su saliva en el proceso, cuando llegó a la punta le dio un suave y sugestivo mordisco… relamiéndose los labios con el sabor dulce que se había quedado impregnado en ellos.

Volvió a repetir la operación dos veces más en diferentes partes, teniendo cuidado de siempre dejar un camino marcado de saliva, luego y sin previo aviso engulló toda el helado en su boca, deslizándolo suavemente por su lengua y lo volvió a sacar.

Sonrió complacido.

Atacó de nuevo, esta vez dándole solo lengüetazos al azar llevándose pequeñas porciones de la suave crema por aquí y por allá.

Abrió la boca y de un mordisco mordió la orilla de la gallera, un trozo se rompió y lo comió tranquilamente, algunas gotas cremosas se deslizaron por la lateral del cono y con su dedo índice recogió las escurridizas gotas, se llevó el dedo hasta su boca sugestivamente deleitándose con su sabor.

Dos, tres mordidas más y el cono del helado estuvo casi terminado.

_Una lástima_ - pensó. Había sido toda una experiencia, ahora solo le quedaba la base en forma de punta entre sus dedos, se relamió los labios y abrió la boca para comer el último pedazo cuando escuchó el ruido de una garganta tragar algo con dificultad.

Gokudera frunció el ceño molesto, se giró en su asiento dispuesto a mandar al demonio a quien hubiera osado el interrumpirle.

Pero se quedó de una sola pieza

Ahí, a unos metros Yamamoto lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos, cara completamente roja y labios entre abiertos.

-"Oh, Gokudera" -

_- "En la madre"_ – Pensó al ver la mirada pervertida y llena de lujuria de su novio, el beisbolista lo saludó con una sonrisa mezcla diversión y mezcla maldad, cerró la puerta del Auditorio detrás de él y se acercó hasta su pareja, tomó el ultimo trozo de aquella galleta y se la llevó a la boca dejándola colgar entre sus labios, acto seguido se sentó entre las piernas de Gokudera quien se puso completamente rojo al sentir la excitación de su novio crecer en su pantalón -

_Muy, muy excitado_

- "¿No sabes lo que acabas de hacer verdad?" – Preguntó Yamamoto empezando a mover sus caderas sugestivamente, Gokudera cerró los ojos y gimió –

-"Creí… creí que estabas en examen" –

- "Estaba" – Rió – "Pero como no sabía nada, decidí entregar mi prueba, alcance a verte cuando entrabas aquí… y pude ver todo" – Se acercó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja - "¿Y sabes qué _Hayato_?" – Murmuró-

. "Ah… ¿Qué?" -

Yamamoto Takeshi por toda respuesta le sonrió

_- "__¡Fuck!"- _Gokudera entre abrió los labios para protestar pero estos fueron atrapados hábilmente por los de Yamamoto, la punta del barquillo que colgara de su boca despareció entre la boca de ambos jóvenes en cuestión de segundos – "Al… to…Ya…" - Masculló y tembló de gusto cuando el japonés pasó su manos por debajo de su camisa – "_Condenado pervertido"_ – Pensó al sentirlo mover su caderas de la manera en como a él le gustaba -

_Oh, por todos los demonios_

El Guardián de la Lluvia rió entre besos al sentir a Gokudera jadear y de un ágil movimiento se incorporó para sentarse en la silla de al lado, jaló a su novio por el brazo para que ahora fuera el italiano quien terminara sentado sobre él

- "Nos… van… a….ver" – Jadeó enredado sus manos sobre el cuello de Yamamoto mientras el otro se entretenía besando el cuello del italiano -

- "Hn" – Sinceramente a Yamamoto poco le importó el que los vieran o no, su cuerpo y su mente estaban ocupados en otra cosa, volvió a besar a Gokudera quien a pesar de quejarse de que era un lugar impropio, de que los verían y que de serian expulsados, _**tampoco**_ hiso mucho para librarse de aquellas manos que ya habían desabotonado y bajado su pantalón -

- "¡Yamamoto!" – Gruñó cuando el beisbolista metió su mano entre su entrepierna atrapando su hombría y moviéndola sugestivamente de arriba hacia abajo – "Ma…M-Más…" -

- "¿Se-Seguro?" – Preguntó el aludido con gracia, Gokudera bufó y en una sana venganza rebuscó entre el uniforme y el bóxer del japonés encontrando su excitación, Yamamoto echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el Guardián de la Tormenta lo masturbó ágilmente – "Ah… si… así Gokude…" – Gimió más fuerte y Gokudera sonrió complacido aunque pegó un brinco cuando la otra mano curiosa de Yamamoto rebuscó en su trasero preparándolo para lo que sabía muy bien que vendría –

Yamamoto besó con hambre a su pareja concentrándose en quitarle el bóxer, pero el italiano no dejó de mover su cadera, dificultándole la tarea. Sonrió gustoso - _así era mejor_ – que no se lo dejar fácil, pero él tampoco era alguien fácil de vencer, con sus hábiles manos acarició la espalda de Gokudera sugestivamente haciendo que el italiano arqueará el cuerpo y dejara de moverse unos segundos que aprovechó para terminar de desvestirlo y poco a poco fue entrando en el cuerpo del italiano

Gruñeron roncamente.

Gokudera balbuceó algo que Yamamoto no entendió pero cuando sintió al italiano moverse hacia arriba y abajo le siguió prontamente en el ritmo con sus embestidas, los gemidos de ambos Guardianes crecieron en volumen y fueron amplificados aún más por el eco propio del Auditorio.

Ambos sin querer pensaron al mismo tiempo que aquel sonido era excitante.

Gokudera calvó sus uñas en su espalda y el movimiento se incrementó.

-"Ta… ke…" – Estamparon sus bocas en un intento burdo de aplacar de sus jadeos justo cuando un fuerte orgasmo los golpeó sin piedad

Se abrazaron y gruñeron sintiendo vibrar tanto su cuerpo como el de su pareja.

Takeshi dio unas cuantas embestidas más hasta que lentamente se quedaron quietos, ambos respiraron agitados y se acariciaron la espalda mutuamente.

- "Eso… fue grandioso" – Comentó tontamente el Guardián de la Lluvia –

- "Hn" -

A lo lejos la campana que indicó el fin de clases y las cuatro de la tarde sonó.

- "Vámonos" – Ordenó el italiano con voz ronca, tenían que irse antes de que los atraparan… hiso el intento por parase pero Yamamoto volvió a sentarlo – "¿Qué demonios te pasa?" –

- "Tengo una preguntar qué hacerte Gokudera" –

- "¿Cual?" – El aludido enarcó una ceja, la expresión de Yamamoto de pronto fue muy seria pero rápidamente volvió adornarse con una bella sonrisa -

- "Estaba pensado que…" –

- "¿Qué?" –

- "¿No se te antoja de casualidad algún otro helado?" -

* * *

Jejejeje Yamamoto es un pervertido! XD Y con este capítulo se termina la _**primera**_ temporada de este fic, que abarca básicamente desde la secundaría hasta la preparatoria. (aplausos!)

La segunda temporada será cuando entren en la Universidad ya en Italia y sus aventuras en el Mundo de la Mafia. Los capítulos serán publicados _**dentro**_ de esta misma historia. Solo que… (Sonrojo) me tardaré un poco en subirlos porque toda la historia la he escrito en mi trabajo jijiji y al menos por este mes tendré muchas cosas que hacer. Ya tengo unas cuantas cosas adelantadas pero quiero presentarles un trabajo de mayor calidad, así que por favor les pido _paciencia._

_Agradezco a todos los que han leído hasta aquí, esperando que aun puedan apoyarme cuando se lance la segunda temporada, nos estamos leyendo!_

_Yui-3000_


	10. Chapter 10

La primera vez que Yamamoto conoció más de la vida de Gokudera… no fue exactamente por qué el italiano quisiera decírselo.

Todo comenzó una día sábado, hacia frio y ambos habían optado por quedarse toda la mañana en_ casa_ – que no era otro lugar que el departamento de Gokudera – No tenían tarea, gracias a que el Guardián de la Tormenta había _obligado_ a su pareja a hacerla un día antes, alegando que era mejor que reforzara las pocas neuronas que tenía y así no olvidara lo poco - o nada - que había aprendió el beisbolista en clases.

Permanecieron todo el día 'probando' el nuevo videojuego que comprara el italiano una semana atrás, Yamamoto no pudo evitar reír cuando se dio cuenta que la temática del dichoso juego no era otra que de zombis y entes paranormales que había que matar para ir ganando puntos y avanzar a los demás niveles. Jugaron por varias horas hasta que cayó la tarde, el Guardián de la Lluvia estiró los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, se paró del sofá donde había ganado y perdido varios juegos, cansado y con hambre se fue directamente a la cocina para prepara algo de comer. ¿O sería cenar?

- "¡Damn it!" – Masculló la Tormenta desde la sala al perder por quinta vez consecutiva, el beisbolista rió por lo bajo al habito de Gokudera de maldecir en ingles o en su lengua natal cada vez que terminaba frustrado por algo.

Abrió el refrigerador y rebuscó algo para comer… decepcionado se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos había hecho las compras en toda la semana y ahora solo quedaba un cartón de leche y un plato con una sustancia que no recordaba haber consumido y que por su aspecto dudaba que aun fuera si quiera comestible ¿O era normal que tuviera cositas verdes encima?

Mejor no lo averiguaba y se iba a comprar algo

Como que tenía antojo de _sushi…_

Asintió con energía, iría al restaurante de su padre y con un poco de suerte igual y podría adelantar algo de su paga quincenal. Rebuscó entre su pantalón sus llaves recordando que hacía poco más de un año que su padre le comenzara a dar un _sueldo_ por la ayuda que daba en el restaurante, con la condición de que se presentara a trabajar todas las tardes de lunes a viernes – excepto en temporada de exámenes - y algunos fines de semana cuando la ocasión lo ameritara.

Takeshi lógicamente aceptó gustoso la oferta, el tener dinero que podía considerar realmente como suyo y comprar lo que él quisiera era verdaderamente una satisfacción, además… por fin pudo ayudar con los gastos del departamento.

Todo mundo suele decir Yamamoto es corto de luces y él por primera vez acepto esa verdad cuando se dio cuenta que la mayor parte de los pagos de la casa eran absorbidos por el italiano…

Algo que era verdaderamente extraño tomando en cuenta que Gokudera no trabajaba, lo que le llevo a la _primera pregunta_ de su vida en _**pareja **_¿De dónde el italiano obtenía dinero?

Se cruzó de brazos al remembrar que aquello no era lo único 'poco común' entorno a la vida del Guardián de la Tormenta

Gokudera era extraño en algunos sentidos, tendía a veces a murmurar en las noches antes de irse a dormir y era supersticioso – como el no pasar por debajo de una escalera – pero lo que más le preocupaba a Yamamoto era el hábito que tenía de de quedarse despierto hasta altas horas de la noche encerrado en un cuarto que ocupaba para preparar sus bombas, él creyó que las armas que alistaba eran aquellas que siempre ocupaban en las variadas practicas a los que a veces el niño Reborn los enviaba, pero al poco se percató que la cantidad de armas que fabricaba era mayor a las que verdadera ocupaba.

¿Qué pasaba con el resto?

La respuesta llegó por sí sola, cuando descubrió como algunas noches Gokudera simplemente desaparecía con su cargamento, por lo regular en la madrugada y regresaba antes del amanecer ya sin ellas y con dinero en mano, lo sabía porque siempre pagaba la renta ese mismo día

Algunas veces el beisbolista pensó en cuestionar a acerca de lo que hacía cuando salía en la noche, pero inmediatamente desechaba la idea, Hayato era una persona muy reservada con todos y preguntarle solo era provocar que se encerrara más en su mundo – Sin contar con algunos cuantos golpes que conllevaba eso –

Siempre se decía así mismo que eso no le molestaba, que solo lo incomodaba… un poco, un tanto… está bien, está bien, si le molestaba que Gokudera fuera tan arisco con él y que se guardara tantas cosas, Yamamoto lo adoraba y le dolía el no poder ser parte esencial de la vida del Italiano, pero aún le quedaba la esperanza de que algún día – alguno de estos - el Guardián de la Tormenta tendría la suficiente seguridad para poder confiar sus problemas a él.

Tomó sus llaves y se asomó por la ventana de la cocina para ver si necesitaba llevar un paraguas o no, giró la cabeza hacia al fondo de la calle donde de un momento a otro apareció una limosina negra que venía a baja velocidad, parecía buscar algo, se movió unos cuantos metros más hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente al edificio que contenía los departamentos.

El Guardián de la Lluvia frunció el ceño.

El auto en cuestión era demasiado lujoso para esa zona de Nanimori; además, traía gravado un escudo muy extraño en la cajuela y de un momento a otro tres hombres bajaron del carro y entraron al edificio.

_Mafia_

Velozmente Yamamoto regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la puerta de la cocina

- "¡Gokudera!" – Llamó al italiano, quien solo volteó con una ceja enarcada en una clara pregunta muda -

- _"¿Qué?" – _A la que Yamamoto contestó moviendo la cabeza hacia la ventana de la cocina, el italiano entendió perfectamente aquella señal y rápidamente corrió hasta el lugar indicado, cuando vio el auto… su ceño se frunció pronunciadamente - "Maldición, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" –

- "¿Los conoces?" – Preguntó la Lluvia regresando tan pronto como pudo de la sala con su espada desenfundada -

- "Preferiría decir que no" – Chasqueó la lengua molesto y se llevó un cigarro a la boca – "Yamamoto…" – Dudó un segundo – "Necesito que te quedes aquí y que escuches lo que escuches no te entrometas" –

- "¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?" –

El timbre de la puerta sonó una vez, ambos hombres voltearon en su dirección

- "Porque esto no algo que sea de tu incumbencia" – Gruñó el Guardián de la Tormenta sacando de entre su pantalón un cartucho de dinamita – "No hagas ningún ruido, es mas…" – Lo miró de pies a cabeza – "Ni siquiera respires" –

Yamamoto abrió la boca para protestar pero un nuevo timbrazo lo hizo desistir, asintió en silencio no muy convencido, Gokudera rodó los ojos y dio la media vuelta refunfuñando algunas maldiciones, con su dinamita en mano se acercó hasta la puerta principal y la abrió bruscamente

_- "Che?__!" -_

- "_buono pomeriggio Hayato_" – Respondió cortésmente un hombre de semblante mayor, tan pronto como la puerta le fue abierta, de porte alto y elegante, vestía un fino traje negro que traía gravado del lado izquierdo el mismo escudo que Yamamoto viera gravado en la limosina o eso creyó el beisbolista, desde su posición en la cocina no le fue posible ver muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, apretó los labios cuando observó como detrás del señor los otros dos hombres lo escoltaban. ¿Cómo podía haberle ordenado Gokudera que lo dejara solo? Apretó el mango de su espada dispuesto a salir en su defensa a la mas mínima señal de ataque – Ya después lidiaría con el mar humor de su pareja por 'entrometerse' -

- "_Che fa lei qui?"_ – Preguntó Gokudera en el mismo idioma -

- _"¿Italiano?"_ – La Lluvia agudizó el oído y agradeció internamente que la Tormenta lo hubiera obligado a aprender ese idioma – Argumentando alguna vez que lo necesitaría cuando se integrara formalmente a la familia Vongola en Italia –

- "_Esos no son los modales correctos joven Hayato"_ – Contestó el hombre con una sonrisa afable en su arrugado rostro, Gokudera solo le gruñó –

- _"¿Y a ti desde cuando te importan mis malditos modales Vittorio? Que yo recuerde poco te interesó mi existencia"_ –

- _"No es-"_ –

- _"Te hice una pregunta"_ – Interrumpió impaciente – _"¿Qué demonios quieres?" – _Hizo girar entre sus dedos el cartucho de dinamita – _"Si eres un hombre listo ya debes de conocer mi reputación, así que contesta, antes de que vuele tu maldita cabeza en muchos pedacitos"_ – Los escoltas pegaron un respingo y en una acción reflejo metieron su mano entre su chaqueta y sacaron sus armas. Yamamoto desde la cocina alzó su espada –

_- "__Alto"_ – Vittorio alzó su mano derecha para detenerlos, miró fijamente al chico frente a él y asintió lentamente – _"Tienes la paciencia que tu padre y su mismo mal carácter debo decir"_ – Por respuesta Gokudera torció la boca y tensó los hombros, desde la cocina el Guardián de la Lluvia pestañeó incrédulo y bajo unos centímetros su espada _¿Padre? _¿Había escuchado bien? - _"Traigo un mensaje de __**Roderick Gokudera**__"_ –

_- "No me digas" – _Contestó burlón la Tormenta –"_¿Qué ese bastardo no tiene los suficientes huevos para venir por sí mismo? ¡Pero qué pregunto! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Siempre ha tenido que mandar a su perro faldero! ¿Verdad?…"_ - Vittorio torció imperceptiblemente la boca claramente molesto, Gokudera sonrió con maldad- _"¿Qué? ¿La verdad te duele?"_ –

_- "No sabe de lo que habla __**señorito**__…" – _

_- "No. Me. Llames. Así"_ – Advirtió entrecerrando los ojos - _"Largo de mi casa, no tengo ningún asunto que tratar contigo ni con ese imbécil"_ – Trató de cerrar la puerta pero uno de los escoltas lo detuvo con su brazo–

_- "__Me temo tener que contradecirlo joven Hayato, pero usted como bien sabe, tiene muchos pendientes que tratar con nuestro Jefe"_ – Continuó el señor sin inmutarse, extrajo de entre su pantalón un sobre que estaba sellado con un el mismo escudo que el de su traje – "_Lamento tener que informarle que el señor Roderick se encuentra muy enfermo, sus esperanzas de vida no son muy altas y como medida precautoria me ha pedido personalmente entregarle este citatorio para que se presente en nuestra la familia, al ser usted su único hijo varón está obligado a suplirlo en sus deberes en lo que él se recupera, o bien… sucederlo en caso de que pase lo peor"_ – Extendió el sobre hacia el Guardián de la Tormenta, quien se limitó a mirar la carta por unos cuantos segundos –

- "_Metete esa carta por donde más te guste" – _Contestó –_ "Para mí, Roderick está muerto desde hace años y no tengo ninguna obligación con los Ravanelli"_

- "No estás en posición de decir eso Hayato" – Terció una tercera voz en japonés, todos los hombres voltearon hacia el pasillo donde una joven con gafas los vigilaba –

_- "¿Qué rayos haces aquí Bianchi?"_ – Demandó aun hablando en italiano y con los nervios crispados ¡Lo que le faltaba! -

_- "Señorita Bianchi"_ – Dijo el señor Vittorio al reconocerla, se inclinó y tomo la mano derecha de ella y la besó con delicadeza, los escoltas lo imitaron – _"Como siempre es un placer a los sentidos el ver a tal belleza" –_

Bianchi sonrió discretamente y tomo la carta sellada

_- "Mi hermano y yo estaremos lo más pronto posible en Italia" – _

- "¿Perdón? ¡No te entrometas!" – Ordenó Gokudera tratando de alcanzar el sobre, ella se hiso a un lado y saco de la nada un plato con comida humeante de tono violáceo –

- "¡Poison Cooking!" – Dijo uno de los escoltas pálido al reconocer la técnica mortal –

- "La fama de Poison Scorpio no ha disminuido en nada a pesar de estar en un país extranjero, felicidades Bianchi, eso habla muy bien de tus habilidades como hitman" – Comentó una nueva voz, todos miraron hacia el final del corredor donde un pequeño bebé les sonrió con autosuficiencia –

- "¡Reborn!" – Dijo Bianchi corriendo hasta él, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo cargó entre sus brazos –

- "Ciaossu" – Saludó cortésmente el Arcobaleno a todos los presentes –

- "_Master Reborn_" – Saludó Vittorio con una inclinación de cabeza – "_Es un honor"_ –

Reborn asintió de la misma forma

_- "Puedo decir lo mismo, lamento interrumpir__ esta reunión pero necesito Vittorio que le digas al Señor Gokudera inmediatamente que su hijo partirá mañana temprano rumbo a Italia para atender los pendientes que sean necesarios y que yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea" – _

- _**"¿Qué?"**_ – Exclamaron tanto el Guardián de la Lluvia como el de la Tormenta. Yamamoto se llevó inmediatamente una mano a la boca para guardar silencio – "_¡Reborn-san!"_ - Agregó horrorizado Gokudera–

Bianchi sonrió con ternura hacia lo que ella catalogaba como 'el berrinche personal' de su hermano menor

_- "Vittorio…." – _Agregó ella_ – "Dile por favor a __**papá **__que no tiene por qué preocuparse, muy pronto sus __**dos **__amados hijos estarán con él en su lecho" – _

_- "__Así será, con su permiso, nos retiramos"_ – Hizo una seña de despedida hacia todos los presentes – _"Vederla presto"_ – Y así como llegaron, se retiraron los tres hombres –

Gokudera dejo pasar unos cuantos segundos, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que ninguno de esos hombres lo escucharía y encaró a su hermana sumamente molesto

- "Tu bien sabes que no voy a ir" – Aseguró hablando esta vez en japonés – "Discúlpeme Reborn –san pero esta decisión no está a discusión" –

- "… Tres… dos… uno" –

- "¡Reborn!" – Gritó repentinamente el dueño de una voz sumamente agitada, en segundos Tsuna apareció dando la vuelta en el pasillo por el que partiera Vittorio con sus hombres, respiró agitado, con una hoja en mano y su ropa desgarrada –

- "¡Décimo!" – Gritó Gokudera corriendo al lado de su jefe – "¿Pero qué le pasó?" –

- "Bueno…" – Tsuna suspiró resignado – "A Reborn se le hiso gracioso atar carne a mi espalda y dejar que me persiguiera una jauría de perros hambrientos. Metió una nota en mi pantalón diciendo que me esperaba en tu departamento" –

-"Y ya que estas aquí, tarde por cierto, podemos empezar con nuestra junta" – Agregó el aludido, entrando al departamento junto con Bianchi, Gokudera se limitó a gruñir molesto –

- "¿Qué sucede?" –

- "Es lo mismo que yo quiero saber" –

Todos tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala y se quedaron completamente en silenciohasta que Reborn saltó hacia la mesita del centro

- "Bien, aquí podremos conversar con más calma, pero antes haz el favor de salir de la cocina Yamamoto, tu también estas involucrado" –

Todos voltearon en la dirección mencionada donde Yamamoto apareció con su gran sonrisa y una mano detrás de la cabeza

- "haha! ya decía yo que no podría permanecer más tiempo de incognito"- Contestó a manera de saludo el espadachín– "Yo! Tsuna!" –

- "Yamamoto…" – Saludó alegre el Décimo Vongola cuando el Guardián de la Lluvia se sentó – al lado de Gokudera por supuesto – Reborn ocultó su rostro entre su fedora y todos percibieron como su aura se volvió repentinamente mortal, sorpresivamente fue Bianchi quien retomó la palabra –

- "Hayato… Como ya te dije, nuestro padre está muy enfermo, su salud se ha deteriorado en estos meses y actualmente se encuentra en cama desde hace un mes" –

- "¿Papá?" – Tsuna pestañeó un tanto sorprendido de escuchar hablar por primera vez de la familia de su mano derecha – "¿Qué tan mal esta?"

- "No le dan posibilidades de llegar a fin de año" –

- "Tsk" – Bufó el aludido un tanto harto que su hermana no lo escuchara – "Y yo te vuelvo a repetir que no tengo nada que decir, para mi ese imbécil está muerto" –

- "¡Gokudera!" – Exclamó escandalizado el Décimo Vongola – "¡Es tu papá!"-

- "Solo biológicamente"- Refutó – "Ese hombre nunca cuidó de mi, ni se preocupó por mi existencia, además estoy convencido que por su culpa mi Madre sufrió el accidente que la mató" –

- "¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" – Preguntó Yamamoto con voz serena, Gokudero volteó a ver esos ojos cafés que de alguna extraña forma siempre lograban tranquilizarlo, abrió la boca para contestar pero Reborn volvió a interrumpir -

- "Eso no está a discusión, aquí el tema central es que has sido solicitado Gokudera" – Bianchi tomó el sobre, rompió el sello y lo leyó rápidamente –

- "Es un citatorio oficial para que te presentes como el _**Consigliere**_ de la familia Ravanelli" – Dijo ella -

Gokudera se pasó la mano por la cara

- "¿Qué no lo entienden? No. Voy. A. Ir. ¡No estoy asociado con la familia Ravanelli de ninguna forma! No tengo ninguna responsabilidad ¡Soy la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola, mi lealtad es con él y nada mas con él!" –

- "¿Ravanelli?"- Preguntó Tsuna ladeando ligeramente la cabeza haciendo un gran esfuerzo en recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes – "¿Qué no son ellos-?" –

- "Efectivamente" – Asintió Reborn –

- "No pienso regresar" – Agregó Gokudera seriamente – "Y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión"-

- "Pues tendrás que hacerlo" – Acotó Reborn – "Tienes tanta o más responsabilidad con la familia Ravanelli que con la Vongola" –

- "¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?" – Exclamó – "Hasta donde tengo entendido, deje de ser un miembro de los Ravanelli el mismo instante que me uní a la familia Vongola, no me vengan ahora a decir que siempre fui el hijo perdido que todo mundo quería y buscaba desesperadamente" – Apretó los puños con fuerza – _"Roderick podrá ser mi padre pero nunca me trato como a su hijo" – _Dijo inconscientemente en italiano -

- "Gokudera… ¿Sabes cuál es la segunda familia más fuerte de la alianza Vongola?" –

Tsuna respingó, ahora recordaba…

- "… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Reborn-san?" –

- "¿Lo sabes?"-

El Guardián de la Tormenta lo pensó durante unos segundos

- "No. Solo sé que la tercera es la familia Chiavarone, la segunda familia más fuerte de la alianza permanece en el anonimato para la mayor parte de la Mafia" -

- "Eso es correcto. Casi nadie sabe conoce el nombre de los miembros más poderosos coludidos con los Vongola, ahora piénsalo bien Gokudera, si te estoy diciendo esto ¿Imaginas el por qué, verdad?" –

- "¿No querrás decir que…? No… No es cierto ¡Me niego a creerlo!" –

- "Cree lo que quieras Hayato" – Interrumpió Bianchi – "Pero nuestro padre es uno de los jefes; dentro de nuestro mundo, con más poder e influencia" -

- "Además" – La voz de Reborn bajo de tono – "Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que fuiste escogido de entre muchos hitman de Italia, para venir a Japón y poner a prueba a Dame-Tsuna" – Sonrió al recordar ese día ya muchos años atrás – "Tu relación directa con la familia Ravanelli te hacía un candidato perfecto para tomar un lugar como Guardián del Décimo Vongola" –

- "¿Quieres decir que mi posición es solamente por quien soy hijo, y no por lo que soy verdaderamente capaz? Reborn-san, jamás creí me escogieras por eso y no por mis habilidades como hitman"- El Guardián de la Tormenta apretó los dientes sumamente molesto… y dolido -

- "No te confundas Gokudera, el ser el hijo directo de _**Roderick**_ te da una ventaja, pero también el que seas experto con los explosivos ayudó para que fueras el indicado de ser la mano derecha de Tsuna, por eso que estas aquí y por lo mismo estás obligado a ver por tu enfermo padre" – Hayato abrió la boca para protestar Reborn se lo impidió – "El que no vayas significa el poco interés que prestas a tu propia familia Gokudera, y eso dará una mala impresión para todos aquellos dentro de los Vongola que conozcan tu relación y pensaran que si abandonas a su suerte a tu verdadero padre… ¿Qué pueden esperar los que no son tus consanguíneos? Piensa en eso" –

- "Pero no se han visto en años" – Interrumpió esta vez Yamamoto seriamente – "Gokudera los abandonó hace mas de 10 años" -

- "Eso no importa"- Contesto Bianchi – "Él es y será siempre su hijo sanguíneo" –

- "¿Por qué tiene que ser él el Consigliere? ¿Qué el señor Roderick no tiene alguien que desempeñe ya esa función?" –

- "Si lo hay, pero_ Vittorio_ ya es un hombre viejo, por otro lado, los Consiglieres solo tienen esa obligación hasta que los hijos directos de los capos tiene la edad suficiente para tomar ese puesto y sucesivamente el de su padre…" –

-"Pero…" – Continuó Yamamoto hablando ante la falta de reacción de Gokudera -

Tsuna se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y paseó su vista entre la Lluvia y la Tormenta, miró de reojo a su mano derecha que parecía debatirse entre pensamientos, más de una vez abrió la boca para inmediatamente cerrarla y por lo mismo, ahora era Yamamoto quien continuaba la discusión por él, saliendo en su defensa

_- "Esto es un ser una pareja…"_ – Pensó enternecido -

– "Tú también eres su hija…" –

- "Tradición Yamamoto, tradición" – Contestó la aludida cruzándose de brazos – "La familia Ravanelli siempre ha sido conducida por hombres y nuestro padre es de la misma idea, Hayato es su único hijo varón y toda la responsabilidad cae sobre él" –

- "No es justo" –

- "La vida nunca es justa Yamamoto" - Musitó al fin Gokudera saliendo de su ensimismamiento -

- "No puedes pensar eso…"-

-"No importa…" – Hayato alzó la vista en dirección al Tsuna – "Décimo, después de todo lo dicho, necesito pedirle autorización para partir inmediatamente rumbo a Italia y atender este asunto familiar" –

- "Gokudera-kun…" –Sawada sintió su pecho oprimirse al ver a su mano derecha tan abatido que solo pudo asentir lentamente - "Adelante, como tú siempre dices, la _familia es primero_ ¿No es así?" – Tsuna sonrió tratando de alegrarlo, algo que no consiguió por que la Tormenta solo le devolvió una sonrisa forzada –

- "No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, espero que solo sea un par de meses, le pido de favor que si necesita de mi ayuda no dude en comunicarse conmigo, tan pronto como este en Italia le daré los números en los que podrá contactarme" –

- "¿Meses? ¿Y qué pasará con la escuela? ¿Y la graduación de Preparatoria?"-

- "Tsuan inútil, eso no es problema para nosotros" – Reborn sacó de entre su sombrero unas boletas de calificación final, le dio una tanto al Guardián de la Tormenta como al de la Lluvia –

- "¡Mira Tsuna! ¡Ya me gradué! haha!" – Rió alegre Yamamotro leyendo el resultado final de todas sus pruebas - "… matemáticas 7… Bueno, podría haber sido peor" –

- "¡Un momento! ¡Reborn! ¡¿Por qué Yamamoto también tiene una boleta? ¿No me dirás que él también…?" -

- "Lento como siempre" – Dijo el Arcobaleno con maldad – "Gokudera, llevarás a Yamamoto contigo, es necesario que como Guardián de la Lluvia comience a relacionarse con las personas más importantes de la mafia" –

- "¿Qué?" – Gokudera volteó hacia Yamamoto que solo sonrió contento – "¡No!" -

- "Vamos, vamos" – Dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de su pareja – "No pude ser tan malo todo esto" –

- "Tú no sabes nada…" –

- "Partiremos mañana por la mañana, tengan listos tus papeles" – Finalizó Bianchi parándose del sofá con Reborn en brazos – "Nos vemos" – Tsuna los siguió no muy convencido hasta el marco de la puerta donde se dio la media vuelta –

- "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto… por favor… tengan mucho cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto" –

- "No se preocupe Décimo, estaremos bien, no por nada soy su mano Derecha, recuérdelo, no hare nada que lo defraude, puede confiar en mi" –

- "¡Y también puedes confiar que yo cuidare de Gokudera en todo lo que haga!" – Comentó Yamamoto divertido, recibiendo por repuesta un fuerte codazo de la Tormenta – "Uh!" –

Tsuna rió, pero no pudo evitar tener ese mal presentimiento, dio un último vistazo a sus dos mejores amigos y salió del departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La habitación se quedó en un tenso silencio por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente Yamamoto suspiró sin saber que había estado conteniendo la respiración

- "Que día… Eh… ¿Gokudera?" – Preguntó al verlo alejarse rumbo a la recámara, en segundos le dio alcance y observó como su pareja empezó a sacar del closet las maletas de viaje – "¿Gokudera?" -

- "¿Qué?" –

El beisbolista se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el marco de la puerta dudando un poco, completamente consciente de que su pareja no lo estaba pasando exactamente muy bien después de todas las verdades dichas

- "Que irónica es la vida, ¿No lo crees?"- Yamamoto respingó, no esperaba que el otro siguiera hablando – "Cuando mas creí que por fin me había deshecho de mi pasado, ahora viene, toca a mi puerta y me da una carta, tsk, odio a ese infeliz y nada me hará cambiar de parecer" –

El Guardián de la Lluvia permaneció en silencio

- "¿No me vas a decir nada?" –

-"No tengo nada que decir" –

-"Ja!"- Gokudera rió sarcástico – "Vamos Yamamoto, yo se que desde hace tiempo tienes dudas de mí, lo sé, te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que siempre tienes preguntas a medias" –

-"Si, las tengo, pero…"-

- "¿Pero QUÉ?" – Gritó con rabia mal contenida, se acercó hasta el beisbolista y lo empujó, Takeshi trastabilló y quedó recargado en la pared contraria – "¿No me preguntas porque crees que así no me vas a incomodar? ¿Crees que debo ser tratado con delicadeza? ¡Imbécil¡ ¡Me molesta tu lástima!"–

- "¡No es lástima! ¡Es respeto!" – Contestó tomando entre sus manos los brazos de Gokudera -

-"¡Al diablo tu respeto!" – Apretó los ojos con fuerza ¡Demonios, como odiaba que Yamamoto fuera más fuerte que él! – "¡No quiero que me respetes si eso significa que me tengas que ocultar la verdad!" – No permitiría nunca eso de él. No de _**él**_. Se jaló soltándose, trató de dar la media vuelta pero Yamamoto lo giró y lo empujó contra la pared -

– "¡Yo _**sé**_ muy bien eso Gokudera! ¡Y nunca, _**jamás **_te he ocultado nada! ¡Si no te pregunto las cosas es porque sé muy bien quién eres!"- Exhaló abatido – "Se que te incomoda tu pasado, más bien te duele… y mucho" –Apretó sus manos contra los brazos de la Tormenta – "Lo que no quiero es verte sufrir, prefiero callar a verte sufrir" -

_**- "¡Suéltame!"**__ – _

- "¡No, hasta que liberes toda tu rabia!" –

- "¡¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡BIEN!" – Gokudera alzó su pierna derecha detrás de la izquierda de Yamamoto y la levantó llevándose la de su pareja quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

- "Arg!" – Yamamoto apretó los ojos con fuerza producto del golpe, Gokudera aprovechó y se sentó sobre él y lo tomó por los hombros –

- "Alguna vez quisiste saber lo que hacía para ganarme la vida ¿Aun no lo imaginas idiota? Yo soy un hitman, un asesino… mucho antes de venir a Japón era conocido como Smoking Boom Hayato por mis habilidades con la dinamita y las bombas, frecuentemente surtía de armas a miembros de la familia Vongola, al venir a Japón algunas cuantas personas de la mafia me siguieron el rastro y todavía de vez en cuando me piden municiones…" – Apretó con fuerza sus manos contra los hombros de Yamamoto que se quejó pero no hiso nada por soltarse – "Eso es lo que hago para ganarme la vida idiota, eso es lo que soy… un traficante… un asesino" –

- "Pero no por gusto" – Aseguró el Guardián de la Lluvia fijando sus ojos marrón contra los esmeralda de Gokudera – "Tu no matas por gusto, si lo has hecho es porque te has visto en la necesidad ¿No es así?"

Gokudera Hayato no respondió, mantuvo la mirada fija en la de Yamamoto ¿Cómo podía ese idiota decir esas palabras con tal seguridad? No es que estuviera equivocado, tampoco era del todo cierto pero al decirle la verdad sentía como si un enorme peso le fuera quitado en encima, bufó molesto y se levantó dejando libre a la Lluvia

- "Por gusto o no, así son las cosas" – Manoteó al aire – "¡Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía mas por mi mismo que en otras pendejadas! Si Reborn-san quiere que te lleve a Italia es porque esta dizque reunión _'familiar'_ no va ser solamente eso, mi padre tiene muchos enemigos y no dudo que alguno de ellos se le haya salido de control…." –

- "¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" – Preguntó levantándose finalmente del suelo, sacudiéndose el pantalón en el proceso –

- "¿Para ti?" –Se cruzó de brazos dudando en contestar – "Lo inevitable" –

Yamamoto se congeló en su lugar, segundos después se siguió sacudiendo la ropa sin dejar de mirar el suelo en el proceso

- "Oh"-

- "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? ¿Oh?"- Se acercó y buscó su mirada – "_**Oh**_, no te ayudará de nada en Italia ¿Estas consciente de eso Yamamoto? ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!" – Ordenó, el Guardián de la Lluvia despegó los ojos del suelo con una ligera sonrisa, ese tono de voz de Gokudera lo reconocía…

- "¿Estas preocupado por mí?" –

- "¿Perdón?" – Gokudera volvió a fruncir el ceño – "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo te estoy advirtiendo de lo que va a pasar!" –

- "Pero a ti no te gusta advertir, eres de los que deja a la gente cometer sus propios errores por la mala, ¡Eso significa que te preocupa lo que pueda pasarme!" – Aseguró con una gran sonrisa -

- "¡Por supuesto que no!"-

- "Haha" – Yamamto rió y abrazó a un renuente Gokudera que forcejeó pero poco a poco cedió y se dejó querer – "No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, estoy consciente de que ese día llegará de un momento a otro; además, estoy involucrado por decisión propia en la Mafia y aunque la idea de_** matar **_no me agrada, es algo que tendré que hacer para proteger mi vida, la tuya o la de alguien más, pero en especial la _tuya_, ¿Sabes porque quería saber lo que hacías en la noches?... ¿No? Me preocupaba a donde ibas tu solo, sé que es una tontería pero no puedo evitar amarte como lo hago Gokudera y quiero que estés bien y que confíes en mi… solo quiero que confíes, por favor… confía en mí"- Yamamoto hundió su rostro en el cuello del más bajo y aspiró su aroma…

Le gustaba tanto el aroma a tabaco y colonia de Gokudera….

- "¿Hayato?" –

-"… ¿Cómo puedes hablar tanto sin tomar aire?" –

- "Creo que es un talento" – Contestó tontamente el Guardián de la Lluvia, se agachó y buscó los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban – "¿Sabes que me emociona la idea de ir a Italia?" – El otro negó con la cabeza – "¡Si, porque eso significa que podré estar contigo en tu país natal! ¡Desde que me empezaste a enseñar Italiano he tenido esa idea en la cabeza de viajar contigo a Italia y hacerte el amor en ese país!" –

Gokudera se sonrojó fuertemente

- "Idiota, ¿Tú no tienes nada mejor en que pensar, o qué?" –

- "Si se trata de ti, no" – Sonrió y se inclinó la suficiente para besar a su pareja, un beso tierno y unas caricias lentas entre ambos cuerpos para curar los golpes dados, el beisbolista acarició los brazos del italiano pidiéndole un perdón mudo al empujón dado, el italiano por su parte enredó sus dedos entre el cabello castaño que le seducía y mimó suavemente la cabeza del dueño, aminorando el dolor de la caída al suelo.

Uno… dos minutos pasaron en esa posición hasta que los dos instintivamente buscaron la cama y cayeron suavemente sobre esta, las caricias se hicieron más atrevidas y el calor corporal comenzó aumentar

- "Imbéc… ah!"- Jadeó Gokudera echando su cabeza hacia atrás, Yamamoto sonrió y casi continúo con su labor de besar el cuello de su amante de no ser porque de pronto el ruido parecido a dos estómagos rugir de_ hambre_ se dejo escuchar por toda la habitación -

Ambos palidecieron por un instante y después se sonrojaron nerviosamente, oh cierto… cierto … no habían comido en todo el día y sus estómagos vacíos ahora les reclamaba con las justas

-"Este… hahaha…." – El beisbolista rió nervioso y se acostó al lado del Guardián de la Tormenta "¿Te parece si dejamos esto para después?" –

-"Ah… será lo mejor" –

- "Vamos por sushi"- Se levantó de la cama de un salto -

- "¡Hey, espera un segundo, tu siempre quieres sushi!" –

- "¡A ti también te gusta! –

- "¡No es cierto!" –

- "¡Si lo es!" –

- "¡Que no!" –

Takeshi se echó a reír y se dijo que _**sí,**_ tenía otras cosas en que pensar aparte del Guardián de la Tormenta, pero en orden de prioridades siempre estaría el Italiano en primer lugar; por eso, le partía el corazón ver a Gokudera sufrir solo. Y se juró ahí mismo, ese día, en medio de esa habitación que Gokudera no volvería a sufrir sus penas en soledad, no mientras él estuviera ahí… con él.

La puerta se cerró cuando ambos Guardianes abandonaron el departamento.

Ninguno de los dos sabía, lo que les deparaba el destino…

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a la **SEGUNDA** temporada de **PRIMERA VEZ**!

Esta temporada será un poco más de acción (pero tendrá sus momentos dulces se los aseguro XD), y quiero exponer en los próximos capítulos un poco más de la vida de la Mafia que conoceremos a través de nuestros Guardianes favoritos.

Este fue un capítulo largo y medio complejo, ya que pasamos por descubrir lo que hay detrás de la vida de Gokudera (y no es todo, aun falta mucho por conocer) y el cómo han reaccionado varios de los personajes.

Abro un paréntesis para explicar la relación entre Ravanelli y Gokudera solo por si acaso, nuestro italiano favorito se apellida Gokudera pero el nombre de su familia es Ravanelli, es como Tsunayoshi, que aunque se apellida Sawada su afiliación son los Vongola.

Los capítulos tardaran un poco, ando atareada con el trabajo, y muchas cosas que tengo que estudiar, pero en mis ratos libres siempre escribo y tan pronto como tenga cosas nuevas se las daré a conocer!

Me despido esperando que el mundo que estoy creando sea de su completo agrado

No se Italiano, así que utilicé dos traductores para estas sencillas frases:

_- "Che?" - _¿Qué?

- "_buono pomeriggio Hayato_" – Buenas tardes, Hayato

- "_Che fa lei qui?"_ – ¿Qué haces aquí?

_- "__Vederla presto" – _Hasta pronto

Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Es extraño como me quedé sin ideas durante unas semanas y después cuando empecé a escribir me quedó tan largo el capítulo que tuve que dividirlo en dos…**_

_**Estoy consciente que en este cap no pasa casi nada de nada, pero créanme cuando les digo que el próximo tendrá mucha más acción.**_

_**Espero no les moleste todos los personajes nuevos que entran en acción pero el Mundo de la Mafia está lleno de personas que Gokudera y Yamamoto tendrán que conocer**_

_**Saludos a todos!**_

_**

* * *

**_

La primera vez que Yamamoto conoció al padre de Gokudera… fue exactamente un 9 de Septiembre.

Y todo comenzó después de la visita de Vittorio aquella tarde. Una hora después que el Consigliere de Roderick Gokudera abandonara el departamento, los Guardianes de la Lluvia y la Tormenta salieron rumbo al Takesushi tanto para cenar como para avisarle al padre de Yamamoto de su repentino viaje.

Tsuyoshi Yamamoto se rascó la barbilla con la noticia; él intuía desde hacía mucho tiempo que en _**algo**_ estaba involucrado su hijo y aunque no le creyó a Takeshi que se había ganado – sorpresivamente - un viaje a Italia para dos personas con todos los gastos pagados, tampoco le negó que se fuera, solo en el marco de la puerta le dijo a su hijo que oraría por que regresara _sano y salvo. _

Yamamoto asintió y juró que nada malo le pasaría pero por la mirada que le dio la Tormenta al regresar al departamento… supo que tal vez no sería tan fácil de cumplir su promesa.

* * *

Llegaron al aeropuerto muy temprano, donde ya los esperaban Bianchi, Reborn y Vitorrio junto con unos guardias más. Abordaron inmediatamente, y el beisbolista no pudo evitar abrir grande los ojos al ver el avión privado de la familia Ravanelli. Él había creído - tontamente - que todos tomarían algún vuelo comercial rumbo a Italia, pero al parecer, Ravanelli tenía otros métodos en mente en cuanto a viajar se refería… como por el ejemplo un jet privado totalmente equipado.

- "¡Wow!" – Exclamó Yamamoto asombrado, el dichoso jet era más como un hotel, sobre todo cuando Vittorio los guió a él y a Gokudera hasta un cuarto que a simple vista era más una habitación. Yamamoto rápidamente se acomodó en el sillón tan pronto como el Consigliere salió del lugar – "¡Que cómodo!" –

- "Tsk" – Dio por toda respuesta la Tormenta sentándose con los brazos cruzados cerca de la ventana –

El avión partió minutos después, durante un par de horas Gokudera no abrió la boca para extrañeza de Yamamoto, quien prudentemente no comentó nada y se dedicó a entretenerse leyendo revista deportiva.

Gokudera en algún punto el viaje gruñó inconscientemente.

Estaba molesto.

No.

Enojado ante la idea de tener que volver al lugar que alguna vez llamo _**'hogar'**_, frunció el ceño al pensar en Roderick y en la función que tendría que desempeñar tan pronto como llegaran a Italia… Y de todos los cambios que tendría que hacer en su vida.

Miro de reojo a Yamaoto quien ojeaba distraído su revista.

Apretó los puños con fuerza

¡Porque maldita sea tenía que ser él el nuevo Consigliere!

Si, si… si ya lo sabía… Porque era su _hijo_. Su lindo y querido hijo _bastardo…_

* * *

_**Italia, Nápoles**_

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo – O eso pensó Yamamoto – cuando al descendió del jet vistiendo un nuevo traje Arami azul oscuro que le dieron las muchachas del servicio, se jaló corbata incómodo y siguió con paso veloz a Gokudera hasta el coche negro blindado que los esperaba en la pista, listo para llevarlos a la mansión de la familia Roderick.

Alcanzó a ver de reojo como Bianchi, siempre cargando a Reborn en brazos, y vestida de un fino vestido color vino abordaba a toda prisa otro carro de características similares.

_Todos tenían una extraña prisa_

El recorrido duró 20 minutos desde el aeropuerto hasta las afueras de la ciudad, ambos coches a gran velocidad entraron en lo que era un pequeño bosque, Yamamoto bajó el vidrio del auto y observó a la distancia como una elegante residencia se iba acercando un poco cada vez más… Gokudera _**no**_ había exagerado cuando le había dicho que su padre vivía en una mansión.

¡Increíble!

La fachada era como la de un castillo medieval… de altas y espectaculares torres…donde Hayato era su querido príncipe perdido…que regresaba después de muchos años.

_Nota mental de Yamamoto: Jamás decirle lo que acaba de pensar __a su pareja o terminaría realmente muerto_

La Lluvia rio para sus adentros divertido, pero su risa desapareció cuando un látigo mental rápidamente lo puso a la defensiva.

- "¿Pero qué?" – Se preguntó y miró hacia todos lados.

Nada.

Solo árboles y plantas cruzaban a gran velocidad, pero eso no lo engañó.

Estaban siendo _**vigilados.**_

Yamamoto miró a su pareja quien al parecer se percató de lo mismo, se miraron a los ojos y los dos negaron lentamente, optaron por no decir nada pero se mantuvieron en constante alerta hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la residencia principal. Ahí fueron recibidos por varias personas en fila, todos con trajes de etiqueta, armas largas o cortas ceñidas a su cinturón y parados de forma marcial.

Del primer vehículo bajó Bianchi, ayudada por un hombre finamente vestido que le abrió la puerta del auto, todos los hombres trajeados saludaron respetuosamente a lo que ella solo asintió discretamente.

Cuando llegó el segundo auto con los Guardianes Vongola, Gokudera rápidamente salió del automóvil sin esperar siquiera a que le abrieran la puerta.

¿Pues que se creían?

¡No era ningún crio inútil!

Miró altivo a todos los presentes, y aunque a él le hubiera gustado que no le dirigieran la palabra todos lo saludaron como habían hecho con su hermana, al frente de todos una mujer de no más de 25 años se acercó hasta Gokudera y con una respetuosa reverencia les dio la bienvenida, se presentó como Adelina, la capitán de la guardia de seguridad, intercambió unas cuantas palabras con Vittorio e inmediatamente guió a todos los presentes hasta el salón de eventos.

Gokudera enarcó una ceja ¿Salón de eventos? A punto estuvo de preguntar qué diantres quería decir con eso, cuando en medio del pasillo una dama les salió al paso

- "¡Bianchi!" – Dijo la mujer de unos 45 años, largo vestido verde y finas facciones –

- "¡Madre!" – Saludó la aludida ligeramente sorprendida devolviendo el abrazo de la mujer –

- "¡Me alegra tanto que pudieras venir! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!" – Comentó sonriente, se giró hacia los invitados presentándose como la Señora Mariella Gokudera, esposa de Roderick, procedió a saludar a Reborn y a Yamamoto con un beso en cada mejilla, la Tormenta dio intencionalmente un paso hacia atrás evitando que ella lo tocara. La mujer pareció dudar y finalmente desglosó una discreta sonrisa – "Hayato… ha pasado tanto tiempo" –

- "No tanto como crees" - La mujer ignoró la mueca de él y dio la media vuelta – "Por aquí por favor, los guiaré hasta el salón" – Todos asintieron y siguieron a la mujer sin decir palabra alguna, Yamamoto se tomó esos segundos para ladear la cabeza curioso, Mariella tenía el cabello largo del mismo color que el de Bianchi y casi del mismo largo… y por lo que había entendido en su moderado Italiano ¿Acaso esa mujer era la _**madrastra**_ de Gokudera?

Trago saliva y miró de reojo a la Tormenta, quien se veía cada vez más tenso… y molesto

Mala combinación.

Yamamoto quiso pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros de su novio como siempre le hacía cuando se estresaba, pero recordando el protocolo que le había enseñado Gokudera, supo muy bien que no podría hacer nada de eso por algún tiempo, opto por cruzarse de brazos, esperando que todo _**no**_ terminara en mayores, y es a que decir verdad no sabía que le preocupaba más, si el temperamento volátil de Gokudera o la constante alarma que le mandaban todos sus sentidos de que le decían una y otra vez que estaban siendo observados.

Llegaron al salón en cuestión de minutos, Adelina; quien escoltaba a la madre de Bianchi, les indicó con la cabeza a los dos hombres que custodiaban la puerta que la abrieran de par en par… Para cuando lo hicieron, todos fueron recibidos por una gran variedades de sonidos y olores…

- "¿Pero… que rayos?" – Susurró Gokudera – "¿Como pudo ese maldito?" – Agregó al ver el salón lleno de invitados, desde jefes de otras familias de la mafia con sus Consiglieres, seguido por varios guardias y terminando con uno que otro político de influencia italiana – "¿Tu sabias de esto?" – Preguntó girando hacia Vittorio y tratando con todas su fuerza de evitar dar la media vuelta y largarse de ese maldito lugar -

- "No creo que sea necesario el que conteste esa pregunta joven Hayato" – Dio por toda respuesta, adentrándose entre todas las personas que platicaban, comían y bebían tranquilamente en todo el salón – "Síganme por favor" -

Bianchi asintió, con Reborn en brazos y seguida de su madre se perdió entre la multitud, Adelina regresó por el mismo pasillo que llegaran y Gokudera se quedó parado en la puerta con los puños firmemente apretados

- "¿Qué pasa?" – Preguntó Yamamoto intercalando la vista entre Gokudera y el salón -

- "Esto es una trampa… Una maldita trampa" –

- "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" –

- "Tú… solo permanece alerta" – Contestó alzando la cabeza fijando la vista en alguien en particular, Takeshi volteó en la misma dirección, de entre toda la gente distinguió a un hombre que caminaba en su dirección, era alto, casi de su estatura, tenía el cabello café oscuro entre canoso, se notaba pálido y delgado pero sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

Yamamoto no necesitó saber quién era él, puesto que el color de sus ojos eran iguales a los de su pareja

_Rodercik Gokudera_

- "Hayato…" – Saludó el hombre tan pronto como llegó hasta los Guardianes, detrás de él dos hombres más lo acompañaban – "Me da tanto gusto verte" –

- "Lástima que no pensemos lo mismo"- Escupió el experto en bombas con el ceño fruncido –

- "¿No vas a abrazar a tu _**padre**_?" –

- "Si estoy aquí es porque estoy _**obligado,**_ en ningún momento vine a estrechar una relación que no es de mi puto interés… y quiero dejarte bien claro que le sirvo fielmente al Décimo Vongola, a su familia y a todo lo que ellos representan, que no se te olvide eso…" –

Roderick desglosó una sonrisa que pareció más de burla y negó discretamente

- "Por supuesto que no puedo olvidar _del lado_ de quien estas… por supuesto que no" – Alzó su mano – "Vamos a sentarnos _hijo_, tenemos mucho que _platicar_" – Roderick guió a los Guardianes Vongola a través del salón y se sentó en la silla principal de la mesa, detrás de él, los mismos dos hombres que lo escoltaban se colocaron a sus costados.

Hayato; renuentemente le siguió el paso, bufó y se dirigió hasta donde ya estaba sentada Bianchi con su madre, la Tormenta miró de reojo a su hermana quien pareció querer decirle algo, al final solo la ignoró y tomo asiento en la primera silla vacía que encontró

- "No te puedes sentar ahí hijo" – Dijo la señora Mirella seriamente – "Tu lugar es la silla que está a la derecha de tu padre" –

- "¿Perdón?" – Gokudera rechinó los dientes –"Me sentaré donde a mi me plazca" –

- "Gokudera…" – Advirtió Reborn desde los brazos de Bianchi – "Haz como te dicen" –

- "Tsk…. Bah!" – El Guardián de la Tormenta rechinó la silla a propósito al levantarse y se cambió de asiento, en donde él estuviera sentado previamente, se sentó Yamamoto por orden del Arcobaleno –

Todo era tan protocolario… Que el beisbolista se sintió mareado ¡Que aburridas era las costumbres Italianas! – Pensó molesto – Siguió con la mirada a Gokudera, quien obedeció la orden y se sentó al lado derecho de su padre, Roderick pareció sonreír complacido, pasaron varios minutos y el Capo de la familia Ravanelli se incorporó de su silla, tomó una copa de vidrio y usando un fino cuchillo le dio unos golpecitos atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes que rápidamente tomaron asiento en la larga mesa.

- "Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por tomarse su tiempo de venir a mi casa a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi único hijo varón, quien como todos saben, estuvo de _**viaje**_ en un país extranjero por mucho, mucho tiempo y por fin ha podido regresar a su casa, con su _familia_ el día de su cumpleaños" – Hizo una pausa, asegurándose de tener la atención de todos – "Damas y caballeros, les presento oficialmente a quien es mi mayor orgullo y futuro heredero de la fortuna Ravanelli… Hayato Gokudera ¡Feliz cumpleaños hijo!" –

Todos; sin excepción, aplaudieron gustosos, puesto que a ninguno le importaba en demasía quien era aquel chico de cabello plateado, o eso creyó Yamamoto, miró de reojo como su novio tenía una vena latiendo en su frente que se iba ensanchando y juró que explotaría en cualquier segundo, por lo que agradeció cuando nadie le obligó a decir palabra alguna… o aquello hubiera terminado muy seguramente con más del 50% de insultos.

Cuando todos dejaron de aplaudir, la comida fue servida, el Guardián de la Lluvia comió en silencio, observando a toda la gente a su alrededor, no le gustó el ambiente y aunque todos reían, su instinto le gritó alarmado que muchos de los hombres ahí presentes eran peligrosos.

Lo mejor era no bajar la guardia.

Pasaron varias horas, la noche cayó y la fiesta rápidamente se convirtió en un gran baile, todas las muchachas se movían al ritmo de la música y alguna que otra había invitado al curioso extranjero japonés a bailar con ella.

Yamamoto con una sonrisa nerviosa rechazó las invitaciones una y otra vez.

_No estaba de humor._

- "¿Quiénes son ellos?" – Preguntó entre cerrando los ojos, cuando varios hombres rodearon al señor Roderick y uno por uno se los fue presentando ante Hayato quien solo los vio con mirada arrogante –

- "Los guardianes de la Familia Ravanelli" – Respondió el Arcobaleno sentado a la derecha de Yamamoto sorbiendo un café – "Vittorio, a quien ya conoces, es el Guardián de la Lluvia, Antonio del Trueno y Cino es la nube" -

- "¿Qué pasa con la niebla y el sol?" –

- "Están muertos. Los mataron hace dos meses" – Volvió a dar un trago a su café – "Es parte de los problemas que tiene Ravanelli en este momento, y no creo que sean todos" –

- "Esto es peor de lo que imaginé" –

- "Y es solo el comienzo" –

Yamamoto asintió, al poco tiempo Roderick nuevamente se incorporó de su silla y escoltado por todos sus Guardianes salió por una puerta aledaña, dejando finalmente a Gokudera solo, el beisbolista lo tomo como su oportunidad para hablar con él pero una señorita que salió de la nada se acercó hasta el italiano con una gran sonrisa.

La Lluvia no alcanzó a escuchar que fue lo que ella le preguntó, pero por la reacción de Gokudera, no pudo ser algo que le gustara por que literalmente la mandó al demonio en menos de 10 segundos.

Yamamoto no lo soportó mas, hiso el intento de parase e ir con su pareja, pero Reborn lo detuvo usando a su camaleón León transformado en una vara, obstruyéndole el paso.

- "Observa, analiza y aprende" –

Yamamoto bufó disgustado

¿Qué rayos se supone que podía observar y aprender?

Y entonces sucedió.

No paso más de un minuto y la señora Marsella se acercó hasta Gokuera y le susurró algo al oído, la Tormenta se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, ella volvió a susurrarle algo durante varios minutos y después se marcho. Gokudera pareció analizar las palabras de la mujer para; acto después, parase y pedirle a la misma jovencita que se le acercara, que bailara con él.

Yamamoto se quedó en shock

Nunca. _**Jamás **_había visto a Gokudera bailar con una mujer

¡Hayato mismo le había dicho que primero muerto antes de cometer semejante esa locura!

- "¿Por qué?" – Susurró en japonés el Guardián de la Lluvia, claramente dolido. Reborn a su lado sonrió –

- "Ella es la hija del Señor Orzatti, aquí es una tradición que entre los hijos de los mayores socios,_** estrechen**_ relaciones en este tipo de eventos" –

- "¿Bailando?" –

- "En el mejor de los casos" –

Yamamoto frunció el ceño.

Comenzó a detestar Italia

* * *

_**¿Reviews? **_

_**Avance Próximo Capítulo:**_

_- "Al contrario Yamamoto Takeshi, puedo y lo haré" – Contestó la Tormenta endureciendo la voz – "Una: Porque soy la mano derecha de los Vongola, lo que me da injerencia sobre los demás guardianes, Dos: Estas aquí para terminar de aprender cómo se desarrolla el mundo de la Mafia y Tres: Mientras estemos en esta casa, quien manda aquí soy yo… y una cosa más… no olvides que tu y yo** solo** somos compañeros…" - _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Debido aL aumento de palabras altisonantes y situaciones de violencia en el fan fic, se cambia el tipo de clasificación de la historia, además que se pide discreción al lector.**_

_**Cualquier coincidencia con la vida real es mera coincidencia y no me hago responsable (XD)**_

_**

* * *

**_

La fiesta transcurrió por varias horas más…

Yamamoto se sopló el flequillo, claramente fastidiado, rechazó por enésima ocasión la invitación que tuvo para bailar e intentó más de una vez de acercarse a Gokudera para preguntar qué diablos estaba pasando con él, ya que nunca lo había visto bailar con ninguna mujer, y no entendía el por qué aceptaba invitaciones de ciertas mujeres y de otras no.

Y eso lo ponía celoso.

_Muy celoso_

Aunque para su desgracia Reborn no pensaba igual que él y en todas las oportunidades que trató, él bebé simplemente lo detuvo con alguna advertencia y/o amenaza.

Maldita fuera su suerte.

Incluso, en algún momento, Antonio, Guardián de Ravanelli, fue por Gokudera y se lo llevó fuera del salón, Yamamoto los miró alterado, Hayato volteó en su dirección y negó suavemente, indicando que se quedara donde estaba.

La fiesta terminó media hora después, las mujeres se retiraron a descansar mientras que los hombres, por su parte, fueron llevados hasta una habitación más pequeña que no era otra cosa que una sala de conferencia.

El Guardián de la Lluvia Vongola entró hasta el final, la mayoría de los presentes conversaban alegremente con una copa en mano. Yamamoto tomó asiento, para su fortuna, al lado de Gokudera, quien solo le devolvió una mirada mortalmente seria.

- "¿Todo bien?" – Preguntó en voz baja el japonés, Gokudera gruñó hastiado –

- "No" –

- "Disculpe" – Interrumpió un criado que llenó la copa del beisbolista y junto con toda la servidumbre se retiró de la habitación a la orden de Cino -

- "Agradezco su presencia señores… " – Habló repentinamente Roderick atrayendo la atención de todos, el jefe de la familia Ravanelli se sentó en la silla principal, con los codos sobre la mesa y su mentón entre sus manos entrelazadas – "Después de la celebración del cumpleaños de_** mi**_ hijo y dejar que las _mujeres y los niños_ se diviertan… ya podemos comenzar con lo que el tema que_** realmente**_ nos tiene aquí" – Roderick asintió y Vittorio apagó las luces, una pantalla se deslizó por uno de los costados del cuarto, en ella se mostró el mapa de Italia -

- "Como la mayoría sabe, el motivo por el que convoqué esta reunión es debido al conflicto que estamos teniendo para entregar nuestra mercancía con la frontera de Francia… ustedes ya conocen a la perfección que nuestro poder _**sobre**_ este país se extiende por toda Italia Meridional, pero en fechas reciente hemos tenido problemas con una familia… de la que no se sabe su procedencia "Los Falciani" – Algunos murmullos se dejaron escuchar - "Yo también me pregunté quién demonios eran ellos, mis hombres han averiguado que su procedencia es de Milán, sus orígenes no son tan claros, pero sus objetivos si lo son… en los último meses varios de nuestros 'transportes' han sido robados y han desaparecido sin dejar rastro…" –

- "¿Qué le asegura que son ellos los responsable?" – Dijo un hombre de mediana edad que respondía por el nombre de Claudio -

Vittorio cambio la imagen de la pantalla, a una donde se veía un auto incendiado, en el suelo varios hombres heridos, uno de ellos con la palabra "Falciani" marcada en el abdomen.

- "Ellos mismos se han dado a conocer" – Comentó Vittorio cambiando las fotografías, en la mayoría se apreciaba como hombres e incluso mujeres terminaban asesinados, muchos de ellos con la misma palabra en sus cuerpos –

- "Todo indica que su objetivo…" – Continuó Roderick – "…No solo es apropiarse de nuestros cargas sino también de eliminar poco a poco a los nuestros, varios de nuestros hombres han sido atacados mientras estaban en su casa" –

- "Falciani está yendo más allá" – Intervino Reborn – "Hace una semana fueron agredidos hombres de la familia Vongola en la ciudad de Milán y dejaron su marca. Se están empezando a salir de control" –

-"¿Y quién es su líder?" – Preguntó un señor ya mayor – "Debe de ser alguien que conozca muy bien nuestro movimientos" –

- "No lo sabemos" – Gruñó Roderick – "Y para agravar la situación, el ultimo altercado con los Falciani fue hace menos de una semana y no esperábamos que su armamento fuera ya tan…_sofisticado_" –

- "¿Qué quiso decir eso?" – Preguntó un hombre de joven que respondía al nombre de Alceo –

El jefe de la familia Ravanelli miró de reojo a Hayato

- "Falciani ya posee la tecnológica de las _**armas de caja**_ que se supone solo era propiedad de los Vongola" –

- "¿Estas insinuando una traición por parte nuestra?" – Preguntó Reborn entrecerrando los ojos –

- "Estoy diciendo los hechos como son" – Rodercik tomó un sorbo de su copa – "Ya he desplegado a varios de mis mejores hombres para encontrarlos y destruirlos, aunque todo indica que esta lucha no será fácil, es muy probable que Falciani tenga su red de inteligencia en altos puestos o en varias partes de Italia… por eso, para _matarlos _Ravanelli necesitaré de la cooperación de _todas _las familias involucradas en la alianza" – Los hombre se miraron entre ellos y asintieron lentamente – "Sin embargo" – Agregó con un suspiro mal disimulado – "Como todos ya saben, mi salud los últimos meses se ha deteriorado, tengo que descansar y ser tratado médicamente, por lo que no estaré en condiciones para todo el esfuerzo que llevará esta tarea, por eso mis Guardianes estarán al mando de esta misión, pero sobre ellos, mi hijo Gokudera Hayato quedará a cargo por tiempo indefinido de la dirección de la Familia Ravanelli hasta nuevo aviso" -

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Un mortal silencio… hasta que varios de los presentes estallaron en reclamos, balbuceos de disgusto inundaron la habitación, todas las miradas recayeron en el Guardián de la Tormenta Vongola quien miró indiferente a todos

- "Con todo respeto Roderick" – Dijo un hombre gordo de nombre Leonzio – "¿Pero que le hace creer que confiaremos en su hijo? No lo conocemos, la mayoría de nosotros concordará que no conocíamos _**si quiera **_de su existencia hasta hace unos días que usted nos invitó al cumpleaños de su _hijo_" –

- "Y mucho menos sabemos si está calificado para este tipo de trabajo" – Agregó otro hombre joven, con mirada altiva, exhalando de su cigarro – "¿O de verdad es muy hombre?" –

- "Lo soy" – Aseguró Hayato interrumpiendo, apretó los dientes y devolvió los insultos con una mueca de sarcasmo – "Tú debes ser Giorgio de la Familia Inversi" – Encendió un cigarro y le dio una calada – "Tengo entendido que eres desde hace un mes de el nuevo capo de tu familia y más aún, se que heredaste el poder cuando tu padre murió misteriosamente en su oficina con una bala en la cabeza, asesinaste a toda la gente que estaba en la mansión en ese momento…a todos… excepto a ti…" – Exhaló el humo – "Yo no le veo a eso, ser un hombre" -

Yamamoto sonrió discretamente, ese era el Gokudera que conocía

– "¡No tolerare que me creas el asesino de mi propio padre!" – Rugió Giorgio -

- "Solo digo lo que se observa" –

- "Es un insolente Roderick" – Dijo Paolo, un hombre que se encontraba al final de la mesa – "Además es Guardián de otra Familia y mucho peor, ni siquiera es Italiano por completo" – Los ojos tanto de padre como hijo relampaguearon, los Guardianes de Ravanelli se tensaron y Paolo sonrió con burla, recargó su cabeza en su palma derecha - "Me jacto de tener la mejor red de inteligencia después de Vongola y Ravanelli, y aunque los Vongola han guardado la información de todos sus guardianes, me tomé la libertad de conocer a detalle la vida de ellos… Roderick, conozco _**todos**_ los pormenores de la vida de tu hijo… y todas mis fuentes han encontrado que no es Italiano en su totalidad" –

Los presentes murmuraron molestos.

- "¡No seguiré una persona que no tiene la sangre de nuestro país" – Dijo Giorgio con un dejo déspota – "¿Qué le pasa al mundo? ¡La Mafia es italiana y solo los italianos deben de guiarla! –

- "Los extranjeros no son bienvenidos" – Vociferó otro hombre -

- "Nunca seguiré a quien no sea de mi amada Italia" –

- "Ni siquiera sabemos si es un verdadero hitman, nunca he escuchado que los Guardianes Vongola tengan los pantalones para este tipo de trabajo" -

Los gritos fueron aumentando de tono cada vez más. Yamamoto frunció el ceño ¡No podía creer lo cerrada de mente que podía ser la gente! Ahora resulta que era prácticamente un pecado el haber nacido en otro país, o ser de padres de diferentes lugares.

Entendió en ese preciso momento el porqué Gokudera no quería regresar

* * *

_~ FlashBack _

_~~ Apartamento ~~_

_Yamamoto miró su habitación por última vez, con maleta en la mano tan solo esperaba que dieran las 6 de la mañana para partir rumbo al aeropuerto._

_Sonrió nostálgico y dio la media vuelta, se preguntó dónde__ estaría su novio, tenía una hora aproximadamente que había desaparecido de su vista, dejó su maleta en el suelo y lo buscó en el único lugar que supuso podría estar._

_Entró__ al cuarto con mucho cuidado. El lugar estaba a oscuras, excepto por la lámpara que iluminaba la mesa de trabajo donde Gokudera estaba sentado con sus lentes puestos, rellenando unos pequeños cartuchos de dinamita_

_- "¿Qué haces?" – Preguntó__ mirando por sobre el hombro del Italiano. Gokudera cerró la tapa del último cartucho, se quitó sus lentes, se levantó del asiento y escondió la dinamita entre su ropa. Yamamoto lo miró atento y con una mueca de maldad lo tomó por la cintura - _

_- "¿Qué crees que haces?¡Suéltame idiota!" _

_- "No quiero" – Fue toda la respuesta del japonés, lo abrazó un poco mas fuerte hasta que la Tormenta dejo de moverse, el beisbolista besó la oreja de su amante – "¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa? Sé que estás molesto por todo esto pero… ¿Qué sucede? " –_

_Gokudera bufó por respuesta_

_- "Tengo un mal presentimiento" – _

_-"Todo saldrá bien" – _

_- "Yo no soy tan optimista" – Recargó su espalda en el pecho de Yamamoto, los latidos del carrazón del beisbolista lo calmaban y le hacían sentir algo cálido en su pecho, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación – _

_- "¿Gokudera?" – Preguntó escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del italiano -_

– "_Pensaba…" – Dijo a penas en un susurro – "Que cuando me presente como el hijo de Roderick frente a los seguidores de ese bastardo y les haga saber que ahora seré su nuevo Consigliere… no se que vaya a pasar… pero estoy seguro que no le caerá en gracia a muchos" – _

_- "¿Se van a revelar?" – _

_- "En el mejor de los casos" – La Tormenta instintivamente rebuscó entre su pantalón las nuevas dinamitas que se ajustara - "En el peor, crearan una revuelta, todo dependerá de que tan pronto los ponga en su lugar" – _

_Yamamoto frunció el ceño_

_-"¿Qué estas tramando Gokudera?" – _

_- "Yo le llamo, la primera impresión" – Giró entre su dedos el cartucho, el beisbolista lo soltó y el Italiano se giró – "Antes de venir a Japón estuve en un… eh… grupo... donde el hijo del jefe para el que trabajábamos quiso darnos órdenes y ninguno estuvo dispuesto a escucharlo… al menos que nos demostrara de lo que era capaz…" –_

_- "¿Y qué sucedió?" – _

_- "Te lo dejo… en que nunca más lo volvimos a ver" - Volvió a dejar la dinamita dentro de su pantalón – "No esperaré el mismo resultado, estoy preparado y quiero que tu también lo estés" - Yamamoto asintió – "No te separes de tu espada en ningún momento, es muy probable que Vittorio nos de un arma antes de llegar a la mansión, y aunque no sepas como usarla siempre te servirá a donde quiera que vayas… ¿Lo entiendes?" – _

_- "¡Si mi capitán!" – Respondió el japonés en tono de burla, Gokudera sintió una vena latir en su frente – _

_- "¡No estoy jugando!... Algo más, preparé un nuevo explosivo que servirá en caso de emergencia, pero como eres un idiota, es muy posible que estés cerca de mi cuando la utilice y también puedes salir… dañado. Si eso pasa, esto es lo que tienes que hacer…." – _

_Yamamoto asintió a cada una de las órdenes dadas de su pareja, le gustó ver como Gokudera planeaba cada uno de los detalles, imaginando los mil y un escenarios que se pudieran presentar._

_Seria algún día una gran mano derecha para Tsuna – Pensó orgulloso - _

_- "Vámonos, ya son las seis" – _

_El japonés sonrió y asintió, siguió a Gokudera hasta la puerta de salida, pero de improviso el Italiano se detuvo frente a él, Yamamoto logro detenerse a tiempo para no chocar contra él._

_- "¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó la Lluvia extrañado, Gokudera no respondió, solo se dio la media vuelta, tomó por el cuello a Yamamoto y lo besó con pasión por varios segundos_

_- "Lo siento…" –Susurró después de soltarlo, tomó su maleta y salió del departamento sin decir nada más - _

_Yamamoto se quedó con la boca entre abierta por varios segundos, preguntándose a que se refería con esa disculpa, se rascó la cabeza y tomando también su maleta le dio alcance_

_Ya pensaría en eso después… _

_Lo que más le preocupó en ese momento fueron que las órdenes dadas por su pareja…_

_Deseó que nunca tuviera que llevarlas a cabo…_

_

* * *

_

Ahora entendía…

Qué equivocado estaba…

- "Yamamoto…" – Susurró el Guardián de la Tormenta mirándolo de reojo y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza, la Lluvia asintió - "Reborn…" – El Arcobaleno asintió también. Hayato gruñó y en una fracción de segundo sacó de entre su chaqueta un par de mini bombas – "¡SILENCIO!" – Ordenó y lanzó las bombas al centro de la mesa, todos pegaron un brinco cuando la dinamita explotó, los guardaespaldas y guardianes sacaron en el acto sus armas… pero todas cayeron al suelo cuando uno a uno de los presentes sintió su cuerpo paralizado, los Capos de las Familias se desplomaron de sus sillas, con los ojos abiertos y la boca abriendo y cerrando tratando de respirar, después de haber respirado el humo de las bombas

Hayato tosió un poco al inhalar el gas, sin embargo, no le afectó, había entrenado su cuerpo durante los últimos meses a los efectos de ciertas toxinas, tal y como Reborn le había enseñado. Sonrió satisfecho y miró a su alrededor, Yamamoto traía un pañuelo sobre el rostro y a gran velocidad había alcanzado y tirado al suelo a Roderick y a Vittorio, ayudándoles a ponerse un trapo también.

Gokudera caminó entre todos los cuerpos, encontrándose con el de Paolo, lo alzó por los hombros, lo inmovilizó con su brazo sobre su cuello y lo empujó contra la pared sin ninguna consideración, Paolo abrió la boca emitiendo ligeros quejidos y miró con rabia al Guardián de la Tormenta, Gokudera desglosó una sonrisa burlona, sacó de entre su pantalón otro cartucho de dinamita y lo puso en la boca del otro.

Paolo palideció.

- "Escúchenme bien cabrones…" – Habló girándose hacia todos los invitados que seguían en el suelo – "_**Yo **_soy el Guardián de la Tormenta, Hayato Gokudera, mano derecha del Décimo Vongola y jamás permitiré que duden de mis habilidades como hitman ni como Consigliere…" - Encendió la dinamita, Paolo abrió los ojos aterrado – _**"Entiendo**_ perfectamente que ninguno me conoce y no saben de lo que soy capaz… o no lo sabían y por lo mismo en este momento les doy dos simples opciones: o aceptan los nuevos cambios de la Familia Ravanelli o quedan muertos en este cuarto" -

- "Dudar de un Guardián Vongola, es dudar de Vongola mismo y eso caballeros, es algo que nuestra familia no tolera" – Agregó Reborn quitándose una mascarilla verde que tría en la boca, la mascarilla se transformó en una pistola – "No creían en las habilidades del Guardián de la Tormenta y acaba de inmovilizar a 20 Jefes con sus mejores escoltas en menos de un minuto" –

Hayato chasqueó la lengua, la mecha de la bomba que estaba en la boca de Paolo estaba a punto de terminarse.

- "¿Lo entendiste imbécil?" – Paolo parpadeó, incapacitado para mover el cuello – "Eso espero o te mataré tan lentamente que desearas haber muerto en este cuarto y entiendan bien To. Dos. Us. Te. Des" – Entrecerró los ojos – "Ravanelli no acepta idiotas en su filas y los Vongola nunca tolerará a gente que no confía en ellos" – Gokudera apagó la mecha de la dinamita y dejó a Paolo caer libremente al suelo - "El efecto pasará en unos cinco minuto más y serán libres de moverse, si alguien más tiene aun_** dudas**_ de mis capacidades como asesino, como gusto haré una nueva demostración" – Caminó hasta el bar y se sirvió una copa con alcohol, tomándola toda de golpe - "Yamamoto…" – Bajó el tono de voz – "Desarma a todos" – El beisbolista asintió -

- "Entendido" - Respondió y uno por uno fue quitando las armas de los guardaespaldas, Guardianes y Capos, Vittorio se le unió y en menos de 5 minutos todas las armas ya estaban firmemente resguardadas con ellos –

-"Hijos de su puta madre" – Gruñó uno de los políticos tambaleándose al momento de incorporarse – "Esto es una ofensa y no se va a quedar así" –

- "Cabe aclarar que ustedes lo provocaron y por su seguridad no es recomendable amenazarnos" – Comentó Reborn tranquilamente –

Nadie dijo nada después de lo dicho por el Arcobaleno, poco a poco todos fueron recuperando la movilidad y fueron tomando asiento. Cuando Roderick dio la orden que todos podían retirarse a sus habitaciones, en automático fueron saliendo uno por uno ante la atenta mirada de los Guardianes Vittorio, Cino y Antonio, estos dos últimos ya estaban recuperados aunque ligeramente mareados… De improviso y de la nada Paolo tomó un cuchillo que estaba oculto en su chaleco y que nadie había visto y lo lanzó contra Hayato que estaba distraído -

- "¡Cuidado!" – Gritó Antonio hacia Gokudera…

Ninguno se movió…

El sonido de metal chocando fue lo único que se dejo escuchar…

Una flama azul inundó el espacio…

Hayato abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido, el cuchillo había sido desviado hacia el techo de la sala, Yamamoto se encontraba justo delante de él, con su espada desenvainada y la flama de su anillo brillando intensamente.

Antes que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el Guardián de la Lluvia se movió a gran velocidad y tiró a Paolo al suelo con un fuerte golpe del mango de su espada, dejándolo inconsciente.

Yamamoto apretó los dientes con fuerza

¡¿Como rayos era posible?

_Él_ había revisado a ese infeliz de pies a cabeza y no se percató del arma blanca…

¡Maldita sea!

¡Tenía tantas ganas de… de…!

Apretó los puños.

¡Arg! ¡Casi asesinaban a Hayato por _su_ estúpido descuido!

Cino se acercó y prudentemente tomó por los brazos al hombre inconsciente llevándoselo fuera de la habitación junto con Antonio.

Se formó un tenso silencio entre los que quedaron en la habitación.

Yamamoto suspiró varias veces, aun sintiendo correr la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, enfundó su espada y caminó hasta la Tormenta

- _"¿Estás bien?" –_ Preguntó en japonés. Gokudera enarcó una ceja -

- _"Si"_ –

Roderick tomó asiento.

- "Esto no salió exactamente como esperaba" –

- "¡¿Y qué rayos se supone que esperabas?" – Preguntó la Tormenta alzando la voz - "¿Elogios y aplausos?" –

- "No. Pero si algo más sencillo de… _dialogar_" –

- "¿Y tu desde cuando dialogas?" – Gokudera entrecerró los ojos – "Haces lo que quieres, cuando quieres y cómo quieres, no me vengas ahora con que te gustan dialogar" -

- "Pues aunque no lo creas, es algo que sé hacer Hayato y que tu _**también**_ tendrás que aprender… te falta diplomacia, la situación la podías haber manejo de una forma más… pasiva" -

Una vena latió en la frente de la Tormenta

- "¿Y luego qué? ¡Pasiva mis-!" –

- "¿Por qué no dejamos esto para después?" – Interrumpió el Arcobaleno con su camaleón sobre su fedora – "Todos estamos cansados" –

- "Estoy a favor de la idea" – Asintió Yamamoto –

- "Mañana discutiremos los detalles que aun nos hacen falta ¿De acuerdo?" – Hayato y Roderick gruñeron al mismo tiempo no conformes, se miraron con odio y giraron su cabeza en direcciones opuestas -

- "Bien, Vittorio, por favor, guíalos a su cuartos" –

- "Si señor" –

El Guardián de la Lluvia a de la Familia Ravanelli salió de la sala de conferencias, seguido de cerca por Reborn, Gokudera y Yamamoto, guió a todos hasta una parte alejada de la mansión, Reborn fue el primero en ser instalado en su respectivo cuarto, después fue el turno del japonés

- "Este será su cuarto joven Yamamoto" – Dijo Vittorio abriendo la habitación y dándole la llave al japonés – "Si necesita algo, el teléfono de la sala tiene una línea directa con el personal del servicio" –

- "Si… por supuesto" – Contestó el beisbolista al entrar a su habitación ¿Enserio ese era un cuarto? ¡Pero si era al menos tres veces más grande que el departamento que tenía en Japón! –

- "Sino necesitas nada más, nos retiramos" – Dijo Vitorrio saliendo del cuarto seguido de Gokudera –

- "¡Hey! ¿Pero-?" – Pregunto inconscientemente cuando vio al italiano salir -

- "¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó el Consigliere enarcando una ceja, Gokudera fijó su vista en un una esquinas de la habitación, después solo volteó y lo miró fijamente a él –

- "No…no pasa nada, que tengan buenas noches" –

- "Con permiso" – Dijo Vitorrio cerrando la puerta, seguido de Gokudera, Yamamoto se mordió los labios al quedarse solo, inspeccionó la habitación, esta tenía una recamara, un baño con tina, una pequeño mini bar y una sala…

Entró a su nueva recámara, al fondo, en una esquina se encontró con su equipaje… pero lo ignoró y se acostó en la mullida cama… sintiéndola completamente incómoda.

Esta sería la primera noche en _**un año**_ que no dormía con Gokudera a su lado.

_¡Qué fraude!_

Cada vez detestaba mas las reglas de vivir en un país extranjero.

* * *

Se giró en la cama por enésima ocasión.

Bufó exasperado

¡No podía dormir!

Escuchó la perilla de la habitación girar lentamente y la puerta entreabrirse

Con agilidad desenvaino su espada y apuntó al intruso

- "¿Qué mierda crees que haces?" – Preguntó un ceñudo Gokudera con las manos en las caderas. Yamamoto pestañeó – "Baja esa cosa antes de que_** enserio**_ me hagas enojar y te meta esa cosa por el culo" –

- "haha ¡Gokudera!" – Habló feliz el beisbolista bajando su arma, trató de abrazar a su pareja, pero el italiano lo empujó con bastante fuerza –

- "¡No me toques!" –

- "¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?" – Preguntó Yamamoto frunciendo el ceño ligeramente -

_Se comenzaba agotar su paciencia_

Gokudera entrecerró los ojos mirando algo al fondo del lugar.

- "Estamos en una misión…" – Continuó volviendo a prestar atención a la Lluvia – "Que no se te olvide que mientras estemos aquí, somos dos Guardianes y tenemos una tarea que cumplir" –

-"¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Además estamos solos ¡Y me debes una explicación!" –

- "¿Disculpa? No tengo nada que decirte" –

- "¡Arg! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el salón? ¡Juraste que nunca bailarías con una mujer! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

- "Tsk, eso es algo que no entenderías… y no pienso decirte absolutamente nada" – Se cruzó de brazos molesto – "Yo vine porque en mi cuarto están tus maletas y en el tuyo están las mías" – Caminó hasta su equipaje tomándolo por una de las asas – "Te aviso que tendremos una reunión con mi padre al medio día, necesitas estar presentable, es decir, con _traje_, no se te ocurra asistir con tus estúpidas playeras de beisbol como acostumbras" –

- "¿Perdón? Tú no puedes ordenar el cómo vestirme" – Siseó Yamamoto claramente enojado ya con su paciencia agotada –

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Gokudera?

Le recordaba a cuando recién se habían conocido.

- "Al contrario Yamamoto Takeshi, puedo y lo haré" – Contestó la Tormenta endureciendo la voz – "Una: Porque soy la mano derecha de los Vongola, lo que me da injerencia sobre los demás guardianes, Dos: Estas aquí para terminar de aprender cómo se desarrolla el mundo de la Mafia y de eso me encargaré personalmente y Tres: Mientras estemos en esta casa quien manda aquí soy yo… y una cosa más… no olvides que tu y yo_** solo**_ somos compañeros…"

El japonés se quedó sin habla por un segundo.

_**¡Suficiente!**_

El italiano trató de salir de la recámara pero Yamamoto lo tomó por fuerza del brazo

- "¡Detente! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡¿Desde cuándo puedes tomar ese tipo de decisiones tú solo?" –

Gokudera gruñó, miró la esquina de la habitación nuevamente, frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre del japonés

- "Desde siempre Yamamoto…desde _**siempre**_" – Siseó – "Y no me hagas repetírtelo una vez más… te quiero puntual a medio día y vestido de manera formal… a partir de mañana quedamos a cargo de ayudar a la familia Ravanelli e indirectamente a nuestra familia Vongola contra los Falciani. Te recuerdo que lo más importante es la misión ytodo lo demás,_** no importa**_" –

- "¿Estás seguro?" – Preguntó la Lluvia arrastrando cada palabra –

- "… Si" - Gokudera no dijo nada más, agarró su equipaje y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Yamamoto se quedó parado en medio de la habitación por varios segundos analizando lo que acababa de pasar

¿Acababa Gokudera de terminar con él?

¿Sin ningún motivo aparente?

Apretó los puños con fuerza

¿Con que así iban a ser las cosas en Italia?

Bien.

Lo obedecería.

Desde ahora solo serían _**compañeros**_…

* * *

Y aquí termina la segunda parte XD ¿Qué cosas no?

T_T Gokudera se comporta muy extraño, pero todo tiene un por qué, solo que Yamamoto no lo entenderá en este momento.

Detalles del capítulo: Cuando Gokudera menciona que perteneció a un 'grupo´ en el flashback, me refiero a que estaba en una pandilla, me tome la libertad de escribir eso, ya que no conocemos más de su vida pasada.

Ahora una observación, yo quería que la historia se ajustara lo más posible al manga, pero honestamente… no puedo. No me gusta cómo está el manga en este momento, con el 'Upgrade' que le dieron a los anillos Vongola… que ya no son anillos, siento que perdió la esencia que caracterizaba a ese símbolo como tradición de los Guardianes, por eso decidí dejar que los personajes tengan sus respectivos anillos Vongola.

Por otro lado, como comenté anteriormente, los capítulos tardarán un poco más en publicarse, ya que es una historia más compleja la que estoy escribiendo, y el trabajo, mas cursos, mas exámenes no me dejan tampoco escribir a gusto, pero de que la historia continua… continua… no por nada ya tengo los borradores de la tercera temporada! (jajaja y fueron escritos antes que la primera)

Agradezco de corazón sus reviews y mensajes de ánimo, para todos ustedes que comentan y para los que no… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Yui-3000


End file.
